The Vampire and The Hunter
by kalikaye
Summary: Bella's a vampire hunter and Alice is a vampire throw romance into the mix and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

I'm over 100 and I still get excited about going to high school. It's my senior year at forks high. My name is Mary Alice Cullen but I prefer alice. The youngest in my family, currently all if my sibling off being "Married Couples." I on the other hand still have yet to find a mate. I think it's harder when your into women. Yes I am lesbian, a lipstick lesbian at that. I've probably only ever had one lover and that's the woman that is now married to my dear brother Edward, but that's another story for another time.

Oh and by the way I'm a vampire a vegetarian one at that. Over the years I learned that I can eat vegetables mainly lettuce and things like that. I can also get drunk and if I drink enough I can pass out. I learned that during my first year at USC. I also have this ring it makes me appear human, well it makes me look like my human self.

I'm pretty sure that you would like to know more about me but I have to get ready for school.

XXX

I walked into forks high and got my schedule, I spent the whole summer getting reacquainted with my childhood friends. Summer in forks is not so bad when you know people. As I walked the halls I was greeted by a few people, I gave them a "Hi or hey" . Today I didn't even bother getting dressed up I put on some skinny legged grey sweats a V- neck shirt and these cute Nike runner sneakers I brought. I put my hair up in a messy bun because I didn't feel like having it out.

I was tired so my body was running on auto pilot, so I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Then out of nowhere I came crashing into this short girl. She had a short hair cut and light make-up on. She had form fitting skinny jeans with black heels on that made her a little taller than me. She had a black blazer with a collared white low cut button up shirt on. And from what I can see, this girl was well endowed in the boob area.

"Sorry." The girl said in a musical voice. This girl was beautiful.

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Before the girl could respond the bell rung.

"Maybe the next time we bump into each other could I possibly get your name." The girl said as she walked off. I was in utter shock at what she said.

I entered my first class of the day which happened to me math. I took my seat next to mike, only because it was the last seat. This boy spent the whole summer trying to get with me and now I have to spend the semester in the same room as him.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Mr. Sharp." The whole class said good morning. He began to call out the name of students after he did that he went into a small lesson an gave out text books. He also went on to give us homework. I spent the whole class trying to ignore Mike, he's been bugging me about going out with him this weekend. When the bell rung I rushed to my next class which was English.

I made it to class before the second bell could ring grabbing one of the seats in the back near the window.

"Ms. Cullen it's a delight to have you in my class. You could take the seat last seat in the back." I looked to my right and the last seat just so happens to be next to me." Ok class I'm Mrs. Hudson and today we won't be doing much. I do however want you to spend the period getting to know the person next to you. I also want you to exchange phone numbers and emails as well. You might need it in the near future. One more thing is that the seats that you have today wi be permanent. Now you may talk amongst your selves."

"Ok so we didn't bump into each other again so that's a good thing." The mystery girl said.

"I'm really sorry for that -." She cut me off."Alice, Alice Cullen is my name and you are?" Wow she's straight to the point.

"Isabella Swan but you can call me bella." I was smooth right. Oh did I forget to mention that I'm a lesbian and Alice is hot. "Beautiful." Alice said in her musical voice." You name means beautiful in Italian ."

"Yea it actually does, your the only person other than my parents that know that."

"So how are you liking forks so far."

XXX

I'm in English class with the girl I bumped into this morning. She had an intoxicating scent and I was immediately drawn to her. She smelled wonderful, I've never smelt a human that smelt like her before. As we talked I began to get this weird feeling like butterflies or something in my stomach.

I asked her how she like forks so far and before she can answer I began to get a vision. And to my surprise the vision was of me and her in a bed cuddled up and kissing. Now what the hell is that suppose to mean.

"Um Alice are you alright." She asked me in a concerned voice.

"Oh I'm fine I just remembered something that I was suppose to do that's all."

"Good I was afraid that you were getting bored with me already." I think Isabella Swan is flirting with me.

"I don't think I'm bored with you yet. But if you don't mind I would like get your number so we could actually get to know one another."

"Uh sure that's fine with me." Bella said as she took out her black iPhone 5 and handed it to me and I did the same. After a couple of seconds both phones where back to the rightful owners." So are you friendly with all the new girls?" Bella asked with a smirk. Now I knew that she was gay.

"Only the pretty ones." I said plain and simple. Seconds after I said that we Began to look into each others eyes, I began to fill the burning thirst in the back of my throat that I haven't felt in ages. Please don't tell me this is what I think it is. I need to get out of here quick before I do something I won't be proud of. I broke the gaze and asked if I could be excused. Gave the teacher some lame excuse about period cramps. I know major lie, I haven't had it since I was a human. I rushed out of the class leaving bella with a confused look on her face. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could do and call my sister Rosalie she would be able to help.

XXX

I hope I didn't offend Alice, she rushed off kind of quick. After English class I didn't see Alice for the rest of the day. I had both art and health and didn't see her in neither one, I didn't even see her at lunch. I was forced to sit with Angela and her friends at lunch. They kind of got on my nerves, Jessica made me sick she is so superficial.

My day ended quickly in gym I didn't do nothing and my last class was study hall that I had with Alice as well. I ended up leaving and decided against going to study hall. My mind was focused on Alice all damn day and I didn't know why.  
XXX

Ok here's my first chapter. Please read and review, I really like to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2 I hope you guys are enjoying the story.

BPOV

The first week of school went by rather quickly. I've made some new friends other than the ones from over the summer. I also got news that my friend Ashley is coming from Phoenix to finish out her senior year at Forks. That good though, there has been some killings going on in port angels and I need her here with me to investigate, because if it isn't random animal attacks then I will have my hands full.

There's a lot that you don't know about me, I am a hunter a vampire hunter. I have super strength and speed . I have very good agility and I have an arsenal of weapons, my favorite being my diamond brass nuckles. That's the only thing hard enough break a vampires skin. My diamond blade comes in handy to. I also have these tribal tattoos that cover my arms and back, but you can't see them only other hunters can. I know it's a lot to take in but I'm learning to live with it.

It was Friday and I haven't seen Alice since the first day, I wonder if she's ok. I mean she didn't look so good that day, I can only hope she ok. A few times I was tempted to call and text her to see if she was alright but that would be weird, I didn't want to freak her out. Right now it's Friday night an I'm stuck at home staring at my phone waiting for It to be Alice that's calling or texting me. I know it's lame but I can't get her out of my head. After meeting her that one time it's like I'm drawn to her.

XXX

APOV

"Alice you have to calm down." My sister yelled. Since I've told her about my possible mating situation her and my brother flew back home.

"I can't, my mate is a freaking vampire hunter. She was trained to kill vampires rose!"

"Hey that's pretty awesome little sis." My over grown brother said.

"Emmett there is no way it will work, she lives to kill me."

"Mary Alice Cullen will you stop being over dramatic, do you know once you've met you mate nothing can break that bond. The two of you are meant to be, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme explained that to you hundreds of times."

"I know but it's freaking insane, why did it happen to be me." Smack! Was the only sound herd throughout the house. I grabbed my left cheek in shock. I can't believe Rose hit me." You slapped me." I said in disbelief."

"Your Damn right, now suck it up and call her over to hang out or something. Get to know the girl, the only way you will know if she is your mate is by touch, you will get this tingling sensation throughout your whole body. When you first you'll feel this shock and the whole world melts around you."

"Yea Al invite her over so we can a hang." Emmett boomed from the couch.

"Fine, fine I will." Rose handed me my phone, and I willingly looked up bella in my phone and called her. It rung 3 times before she answered.

XXX

BPOV

I was in the middle of an intense training session when my phone rung, I stopped to see who it was and it was Alice. I picked it up quickly.

"Hello." I said out of breath.

"Hi Bella! I hope I'm not interrupting you, you sound busy."

"Uh no-no I'm good, just finishing up my training session."

"Oh um-uh I was wondering of you would like to hang out or something it's Friday night and everything, I was wondering if now would be the perfect time to try and get to know you?" I was hopping she said yes

"Sure I'd like that, would you like to come to my place?"

"Um yea, that would be ok. If its ok with you."

"Alice if course it is, I suggested it." She sounds nervous."

"O-ok um when should I be expected." She sounds so cute.

"You can come in about an hour. I just wanna shower and straighten up a little."

"Ok what the address." She asked timidly.

"I live on 433 elm street and pine."

"Oh that's not to far from me. I'll see you soon Beautiful." Wait what did she say. Before I could respond she hung up.

I rushed to shower and clean, I was done in about 30 minutes flat. Thanks to super human speed. I decided to put on some skinny jeans and a grey shirt I let my hair dry naturally giving me the JBFH look. The girls loved it. Now all I had to to was wait.

XXX

APOV

"Rose I don't know what to wear and I have like 30 minutes left."

"Alice what you have on is fine, it's not a date or anything so chill. Just fix your hair and your good to go."

I did as I was told, Rosalie and Em were kind of mad that I decided to go over to Bella's but to hell with them. I made sure my hair was neat and in tact, I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I had on lite blue denim skinny jeans a yellow V-neck shirt with a pocket on the front and my yellow chucks. I grabbed my car keys and wallet and was out of the door.

XXX

BPOV

It was almost 7 when the door rang, I already knew who it was so I opened it.

"I was beginning to think you where lost. But here you are safe and sound. How are you feeling?" I moved to the side and let her in.

"I'm feeling fine, how was school during the week. Did you miss me?" Alice asked with an adorable smile.

"I wish I could say I miss you but I really don't know you that well." What ? I'm being honest.

"How about we change that." She said cheerfully.

"You could start of by telling me your favorite colors, hobbies and things you like to do."

"For starters I love yellow, I love to shop like seriously, if shopping was a sport I would be the number one player. I love to read, paint and draw and I like watching basketball. And there's something else I want to tell you but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Alice I'm a pretty open person anything you say won't make me uncomfortable."

"Bella I'm a lesbian." Before she could began to ramble I decided to cut her off. "Alice I know." I said calmly with a smile.

"You what! You know?" She asked I disbelief."and your comfortable with that?"

"Alice for a lesbian you have a crappy gay-dar."

"So what your saying is that your a lesbian as well?"she is so adorable.

"Yup." I said with a grin. Only to see Alice's jaw drop.

"Um-uh so you let me flirt with you endlessly." I tried shutting her up by grabbing her hand and letting her know that it was ok but I felt this instant shock in my hand and then tingling throughout my whole body."D-did you feel that Bella?" Alice asked in shock.

"Y-yea but I guess it came from me walking across the carpet and then opening the door for you." But seriously why do I feel like I have butterflies.

XXX

APOV

Holy shit Bella is my mate, I can not believe it. I wonder if she realizes how cold my hands are I really hope she doesn't."I'm feeling a little cold and I forgot my sweater in the car."

"No worries you can wear my snuggie." She's offering me her snuggie.

"That wouldn't be the purple one on the couch would it."

"Yup that's the one. Would you like to watch a movie or something. I have a huge collection anything you pick is fine with me." I walked over and looked through her collection. I chose the little mermaid. "Bella you up for some little mermaid?"

"I love that movie, Ariel is hot."

"Finally a little mermaid fan. My siblings hate this movie."

"How many of them do you have?" Bella Asked.

"I have 3 brothers and 1 sister. You should meet them sometime."

"I'll meet them whenever your ready for me to."

"Good because they can all be pains in the ass."

Soon the movie began and during the process of the movie me and Bella managed to move closer together. When the movie ended and she moved to pick another I missed the warmth of her body next to mine. "Would you like to watch another movie." She asked nicely.

"Sure I'll watch anything you pick."

"Ok I wanna order this movie on demand it's something about a house being haunted. It's suppose to be true." just when she said that I got a vision of Bella saying that the movie was a waste.

"Bella don't, I saw it and it is garbage." She looked at me a smiled.

"Then what do you suggest ?"

"I have the perfect show to watch Beautiful." What I can't help it she is. "Just turn to TBS." Bella did as she was told and can and plopped down next to me.

XXX

BPOV

To say spending time with Alice was ok would be an understatement. She's fun and easy going. She also has a good sense if humor. and introduced me to The Big Bang Theory, that show is like the funniest show ever.

It had to be going on 12 when my dad came home at this point Alice was resting her head in my lap and we where talking about random things.

"Why hello there." Alice hopped up when she herd my fathers voice."you girls aren't having too much fun I hope."

"Chief swan it's nice to see you." Alice said sweetly.

"Oh Alice you can call me Charlie I'm off duty, and by the way I just can from speaking with your dad, he had another victim from these animal attacks this time it took place near the reservation in forks." Damn looks like I'll have to be on the look out now.

"Uh really, I think I should head home so he won't worry."

"Ok drive save and bells walk her to her car."

"Sure thing Dad." Charlie went into the kitchen as Alice and I exited the house. Parked out front was a yellow Porsche 911.

"I had a good time tonight Bella. Thanks for hanging out with me."

"I enjoyed your company, your always welcome over anytime." Without any hesitation Alice wrapped he arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. Which I didn't mind. We pulled apart and she jumped into we car."And Alice don't be afraid to text or call me sometime."

"Oh trust me I won't, I'll text you when I get in." Alice gave me a soft smile and drove off into the night.

This was the first time in a long time that I actually enjoyed another persons company.

XXX  
.

Also I have 7 followers and 7 favorites. I think I'm off to a good start.


	3. Chapter 3

I know Mondays are the worst so I decided to post another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

APOV

You know I wouldn't believe it if someone was to tell me that my mate would be a Hunter or slayer or what ever Bella is. She didn't seem dangerous at all, I guess she didn't seem dangerous because my secret was hidden so well. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my concealing ring.

I asked my parents about the whole mating thing and how I should go about it. My father told me that hunters don't see vegetarian vampires as a threat and that I shouldn't be worried. My mother said that if we where really soulmate's that nothing would be able to keep us apart. Only time will be able to tell if Bella feels the same.

XXX

BPOV

I was all excited about Ashley coming to forks, but the council decided to keep her in Arizona because of the recent vampire attacks. They said forks was not really high risk, so 2 hunters wouldn't be needed. The elders did tell me of vegetarian Vampires that did live in forks an that I should get acquainted with them. To hunters veggie vamps could be used as allies if need be.

Thank god we're in the 21st century in the olden days I would have to kill and exterminate any vampire threat or mystical beast known to man. Can you imagine me taking on a lycanthrope? Hell I think I would pass out. I bet your wondering how one is chosen to become a hunter. Well it's simple. Every century about 100 girls are born at any given time during the century. Before birth the elders pick and choose these "girls or boys". Initially after birth your parents are visited by the elders and they explain to your parents that you are chosen for something greater. I don't know how they get the parents to believe this but it works.

From the time that you start walking you are trained for pretty much anything. Up until your 13 you spend your time home schooled, then when your 14 you take the right of passage and become a hunter. That's when you receive your hunters mark; The hunters mark is a detailed tattoo of a dragon, with each vampire you kill the more the symbol grows. As of right now I have the whole dragon covering my back. As a hunter the more vampires you kill the stronger you become. You can tell how deadly a hunter is by the markings. If a hunter has markings well on their arm then their skilled and could take on 10 maybe 15 newborn vamps by themselves.

Anyways enough about my whole hunters thing I have school to attend.

XXX

APOV

I decided to stop by and give Bella a ride to school, it was raining and I didn't want her walking to school. I pulled up to her house at 7:30 because in my vision I seen her grabbing her bag. When she saw me parked outside of her house she gave me a small smile.

"So we hangout one time and your stalking me." I knew she was joking because ever since Friday we talked non-stop. "So now I'm a stalker." I said faking as if I was hurt."excuse me for wanting to give my friend a ride in the pouring rain. But if you think I'm stalking you then I'll let you walk to school."

"Ok ok fine your not a stalker." Bella said through a laugh.

"Whatever hop in before we are late."

"Clam down tinker bell we'll get there on time." I looked at Bella with a straight face and then pulled off. "I don't think I heard you right. Did you call me tinker bell?"

"Why yes I did Alice, I find you so little and adorable just like her. There's nothing wrong with that." Did she just call me adorable.

"Bella there's nothing adorable about me. I'm to old to be considered that, you should be thinking of me as bring sexy."

"Yea if you say so tinker." She says with a smirk. "Bella if I wasn't driving I would punch you in the arm." I say not so threatening.

"Oh please like a punch from your little fist would do me any harm." She says cockily. This may be true being that she is a hunter, but I haven't seen her markings yet so I wouldn't know.

"You would be surprised at what my little fist could do." Soon after that I began to pull into the school parking lot. I parked and Bella and I began to get out of my car.

As we stepped out and walked into the school all eyes where on us as we walked in together.

"Do I have something on my face." Bella asked.

"No." I said. "It's probably because your walking with me."

"Why would walking with you cause stares though." Bella asked confused.

"I guess because I'm always by myself, I don't really socialize much with everyone although I am polite and say hi to them every now and then. I guess I stay to myself because a lot of them are judgmental towards me. They often talk behind my back and when I do try to "be friends" with them they still find was to bad mouth me. So I stay to myself."

"Um that's a lot to take in, but to me your fine. Your one of the nicest people I've met. Everyone here seems so superficial. I was home schooled up until 3 years ago so I think I'm socially retarded when it comes to the whole clique thing." Bella said as we entered out English class.

"I guess we are both social outcast then."

"I guess so Alice. Now shall we take our seats in the back." She gestured while holding her arm out for me to grab.

XXX

BPOV

class went by quick, before you knew it the bell rung and we where up and out.

"Shall I walk you to class? I asked .

"I don't want you being late Bells. My class is in the math and science wing."

"Well lucky you, I have biology in that part." For some reason I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Alice because it would be a couple of hours before I see her again.

As we walked down the halls we earned a bunch of stares and surprised looks from everyone.

"Come on it shouldn't be that shocking that I'm seen walking with you." I said in an annoyed way.

"If the stares bother you then you don't have to be seen with me." Alice said in a sad low voice.

"Oh please your the prettiest girl in school who wouldn't want to be seen with you. I could give a crap about stares, I just hate all the unwanted attention."

"You mean that?" She asked in a barley audible voice.

"Alice one thing that you'll learn about me is that I always mean what I say." A huge grin began to spread across her face. " Bella this is my stop, I'll see you at lunch?" She asked hopefully.

"If course you will, I'll save you a seat next to me." After I said that she bounced into class.

The first bell rung that signaled that I had a couple of minutes to get to class before I was considered late. I entered bio and saw that Angela saved me a seat. Unlike majority of the people in school Angela was different, she wasn't close minded and ignorant like the others.

"Hey Bella how was your weekend."

"It was pretty boring." I say with a laugh.

"You should come out with the group sometime, every weekend we try to do something. This weekend we're going bowling you should come."

"I'd like that, I'll let you know by friday." I could never go out because I was always busy patrolling, but nothing ever happens in forks so I guess I'll go.

Soon the teacher came in and began the lesson. I was beyond bored in class, I began to think about everything in the recent weeks. When I left Arizona I had a thing with this girl named Jasmine, I wouldn't consider what I had with Jasmine a relationship but it was close to it. She was smart, beautiful, smart and funny; Unlike the girls in the past she didn't question me on my whereabouts and didn't complain about all the times that I had to cancel on her. When I moved to forks we kept in contact, but as the summer went on the calls and texts became less frequent. I assumed she's moved on. I did tell her that she could come and visit me in forks once I've settled in. Deep down I was hoping she would because I missed her, because before everything happened between us we were bestfriends.

"Ms. Swan could you tell me the answer to the question I asked." The teacher asked.

"It's mitosis sir." Just because I wasn't paying attention does not mean I wasn't listening." Great answer Bella." The teacher said with with an odd look.

After that I went back to my own thoughts. I wonder why Alice is treated funny, she's kind and beautiful how can they treat her like that. Maybe I could ask Angela, she may know. Since we were sitting in the back I decided to ask.

"Hey Angela can I ask you something." I said in a hushed voice

"Yea go ahead." She said

"Why is Alice treated like an outcast." I hoped Angela would know.  
Before she could answer the bell rung, I knew we where going the same way so she would be able to tell me something.

"The reason why is because 2 of her siblings are in a relationship together. But I don't see the problem because they are all adopted. They also think her other 2 brothers are gay because they turned down the advances if every girl at forks."

"Wow those are the reasons?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I know it's pretty dumb right. Alice and her siblings are nice, I once did a project with her sophomore year. For a week I spent after school at her house doing the project. Her house is huge, everyone even her parents are nice. They made me feel very welcomed. Another reason why I think that everyone talks about them is because how unnaturally good looking they are. If you haven't noticed Alice always looks good." The first bell ring and it was then we realized that students for the next class began piling in.

"It looks like we lost track of time." I say getting up and and packing my stuff.

"I'll see you at lunch." Angela says as we walk out and part ways.

As I walked to my next class I thought about everything Angela told me. It's incredibly surprising that people are this closed minded. As soon as I entered the class I felt my phone vibrate, I quickly check it to see that I had a text from Jasmine of all people. We haven't spoken since the middle of August. I checked the text to see what she wanted, and apparently she missed me and was wondering if she could come see me for the weekend. I quickly texted her back and told her that it would be ok for her to visit for the weekend.

Math and American history went by slowly unfortunately. I was happy when the bell rung.

XXX

APOV

So today I got a vision in my last class. It was a vision of me at a bowling alley with Angela, Bella and apparently she brought a girl along with her. Now this was something new, Bella never mentioned leaving someone back in Arizona. I could ask her about it, but then that would probably make me look like a freak. So I guess that I will have to wait and see.

I enter the lunch room and spot Bella and Angela sitting at a table, the seats were empty. As I made my way towards the direction of the table Bella spotted me, she smiled and said something to Angela she said "I hope it isn't a problem for Alice to sit with us." Then Angela replied "I've been trying to get Alice to sit with us forever but she chooses to sit alone."

"Hey Alice how's it going." Angela said with a warm smile.

"Boring so far, I hope the second half if the day goes by."

"Me either, oh I want to ask you if you would like to go bowling this weekend."

"Yea sure I would love to." I had to act somewhat surprised that she asked.

"Oh uh about that, would it be ok if I brought someone." Bella asked nervously. "My friend from back home is coming for a visit." Angela quickly answered. "Sure now there will be enough to play teams."

"So about this friend" Angela asked Bella." Is she an ex or current." Chuckled.

"It's complicated, but we are indeed the best of friends." What does its complicated mean I need to know!

"So what's this "friends" name." I asked out if nowhere. Bella quickly answered. "Her name is jasmine."

"Oh Alice Cullen has finally graced us with her presence." The annoying voice of Jessica said. " what today you decided to take the stick out of your a-."

"Hey Alice it's Donny, we have math together." She's lucky Donny cut her off.

"Yea I remember you, did you understand anything the teacher explained today."

"Nope not at all, numbers and letter should not go together in math." I laughed and replied back. "You've got that right Donny."

"So Alice is Gucci your bag a knock off or what? Because I have the same one we should compare." Ok I've had enough of Jessica.

"Ok lets. Hmm let me see, yours look REAL only to the untrained human eye BUT it's not." I put mine on the table "Real Gucci does not cut it's pattern print on the stitching, and yours does also your leather seems to be turning grey, and mines isn't." Jessica's mouth dropped and everyone let out muffled laughs. "I have an eye for high end fashion and know when to spot a fake. If you paid a thousand dollars for that I would seek justice because you where ripped off." Without a word she got up angrily and snatched her bag and left the lunch room.

"Wow way to go Alice." Donny spoke through laughter."finally someone shut her up and gave her a taste if her own medicine. Mike and John approached the table and asked what happened. Angela explained and they laughed even more.

"So Alice are you finally gonna take my offer for a date." Mike asked me smoothly.

"Mike for the hundredth time I play for the same team as you." I said with a giggle. I knew he was joking.

"It breaks my heart to hear that again." He says with a fake pout.

The rest of lunch went by pretty well.

XXX

BPOV

School went by pretty well, Alice got us out of study hall since the Liberian had a thing for her. Currently we are at my house doing homework. I made us both salads and got us some bottled waters. Alice took the whole vegetarian thing seriously.

"So who is this jasmine person that's coming to visit." Alice asked

"Someone from back home that I had a thing with." When I said that her eyebrows arched up.

"So that's why you meant earlier by its complicated."

"Yea, you can say that we basically did everything people in couples do. But we weren't a couple."

"Oh I see, I've had one of those. Mine ended because after a while the other wanted more and I couldn't give them that."' Interesting I thought.

"So what was her name? And how long." I don't know why I felt the need to know.

"Her name was Shane, she was older and it lasted for about 8 months."

"What about you bells. How long did it last between you and what's her name." At first I thought about changing the subject, but then again I might as well tell.

"We've known each other since we were little. It's only when we got older that we got involved. She was my first. "

"What about you and Shane, was she your first."

"No she wasn't." Alice answer was short and to the point.

After that it got pretty quiet and suddenly my math homework became most interesting on the planet. I thought about asking Alice who her first was, I wanted to know what girl had the pleasure of having Alice as their first. In many ways I was envious and girl who couldn't keep Alice was an idiot. And I don't know why I'm thinking these things when I shouldn't.

"Don't think too much or you'll get a headache." Alice's song like voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Oh umm I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what exactly." Alice asked. It's either now or later I think I like her and instead of thinking it I should say it. " IthinkIlikeyou." I said as fast a humanly possible. Alice looked at me for a few seconds and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Bella I think I like you to." She paused." So far." She added with a grin.

I could help but smile like and idiot. "Hopefully you'll grow to like me with time." I said as smooth as possible. Then there was a knock on my door. I excused myself and went to answer.

"Jake what are you doing here." I wasn't expecting him so early.

"Oh I was done with your bike and decided to drop it off." The he made a face as if he was disgusted. "What is that awful smell." I have him a confused look.

Just when I was about to say something Alice rushed past us and said something about there being an emergency at home and she had to leave. As she got in her car and drove off jake gave her a disgusting look.

"Your hanging out with the enemy bells." He sounded angry but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean it's just Alice Cullen." I said defending my friend.

"Bella the Cullen's are leeches." Wait what the hell did he say

"You mean to tell me that she's a vampire. How could I not know."

"Her and her family have these rings that basically hides their true form, but it doesn't hide the smell."

I couldn't believe it I had to hear it from her mouth. I ran past jake and into the woods. I had to clear my mind, there was no way that Alice was a vampire. She hid it so well I didn't know, I'm a hunter I'm suppose to know. As I ran I didn't know how deep in the woods I was, and I didn't bother slowing down.

It began to ran it felt like the further I ran the harder it would come down. Soon I was soak and wet, running was a way that I calmed my nerves and it helped me think, while I ran I didn't notice the deer that was charging in my direction. I slowed down and the freighted deer ran into my arms. There was a talk bulky vampire that I assumed he was chasing it. His eyes where black and I knew to him it looked like I took his food. I let go of the deer and it ran into the forest. Now it was me and the vampire. He charged me and I swiftly avoided him.

"Listen I don't wanna fight." I said as he threw a fury of power filled punches my way. I saw that he wasn't gonna give up so when he charged me again I gave him a knee to the gut. He hunched over in pain and I elbowed him down. I pushed him down and got on his back, I twisted his at back tugging on it." If you calm down I'll let you go." He let out a venom filled hiss indicating that he was going to fight now matter what. "Now if you don't calm down I will rip it off." He hissed and flailed under me. I knew I had no choice but to rip it off, with a little effort I ripped his arm off and he began to yell in agony.

"Now you will tell me your name and your business in forks." If looks can kill I would be dead right now.

"Emmett Cullen, I live not to far from here." Oh so he must be related to Alice.

"Are you by any chance related to Alice." I asked calmly.

"Yea thats my sister. And you must be the hunter Bella." She must talk about me.

"Yea I am, and I'm sorry that it came down to this."I really didn't want to harm him but he would have tried to harm me.

"I understand that, I shouldn't of kept going once I noticed you had super speed. I was dumb to try and fight a hunter."

"Yea it was pretty dumb, if you don't mind I would like I talk to Alice could you maybe take me to your house?"

"Sure, just don't break my arm any more and we got a deal." Emmett said with a boyish grin. "Follow me this way if you could keep up." He said running off.

I followed him in the direction he was running and was able to catch up. If I knew where we were doing I would have beaten him there. Soon we came to a clearing, you could see a very large house. I followed him up to the house and though what I assumed was the back door.

"Rose I'm back." Emmett called out. "And I got my arm ripped off." Right when he said that a huge blur came into the kitchen.

"What the hell Em." She said angrily "you know not to fight a hunter." The beautiful blonde girl had to be Alice's sister.

"I hope he didn't try to kill you, and if he did it serves him right thank you for ONLY ripping his arm off. Let me take that off you hands" She said reaching for the arm." Alice is expecting you, you'll see the stairs when you leave the kitchen. Her door is the last door on the right."

"Thanks." I said. I quickly spread off and followed the directions she gave me. Soon I found myself in front of Alice's door, before I could knock the door swung open. There stood a different person, she must of took off her ring. Even so she looked beautiful, I could see the sadness on her face.

XXXX

APOV

I was standing face to face with Bella, she was drenched in water from head to toe. Her hunters mark was visible, her right arm was fully covered while the left was half way.

"Come in." I said softly. After that I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say Alice." She didn't sound like the Bella I knew.

"Bella I'm sorry you found out like that. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? Me, Alice I wouldn't of hurt you. Unless you where going around slaughtering whole towns." I was afraid if her right now, she must have killed hundreds if vampire judging on the amount if marking that covered her so far.

"Well when you put it like that you make me feel a little more comfortable." It was a very awkward feeling in the room.

"Soooo how old are you." I couldn't believe she asked me my age. "And don't give me that crap about not asking a lady their age." I can't believe she asked me that.

"Bella if you must know I'm 112. But my body is stuck on 19."

"So your a hot grandma." She said with a laugh. I then shoved her and it only made her laugh harder."don't make me beat you up." I threatened.

"Oh please, you couldn't take me. I can beat you with one hand behind my back."

"Bella I can see the future so I will know every move before you can make it." She looked at me in shock.

"Alice that would make you a cheater. "

"Oh well then sue me." I said sticking my tongue out. Then I got serious again."Can we still be friends even though I'm a vampire." I asked softly.

"Yes we can, your no threat so there's no reason that we can't be friends. And by the way your still beautiful in your natural form. If not your even more beautiful."

So now part of the truth is out, how would she act knowing that we are meant to be mates. Hopefully she would handle it well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

APOV

The truth is finally out, I no longer have to hide from Bella. So far nothing has changed between us except for her calling me grandma occasionally. I know I'm old but I look good for one hundred and twelve.

"So if your one hundred and twelve how many times have you been to high school?" Bella asked curiously.

"Probably 7 or 8. And I have 4 degrees." She choked on her coke when I said that.

"Did you have any high school sweethearts?" I found this funny that she wanted to know this.

"I wouldn't say that but I've had a few that loved me. I loved them but I was never in love with them."

"How many lovers did you have?" Why was she so curious about my love life.

" I've had 9 lovers." I said in a low voice. It's not bad right?

" Wow that's it, I thought considering your age you would have had more."

"What about you Bella? How many have you had."

"One and that was jasmine. I've made out with others before though." What is with today's generation of teens and "making out. "Your generation is weird." I said.

"The 90's babies are the best, you don't know what your missing."

"I've never dated a 90s baby, the last person I dated was born in the 80s and that's Shane. She was in her late 20s."

"Maybe you need a 90s baby in your life." Bella said moving close. "Eww I think not." I said pushing her back. "Plus you've got jasmine coming for the weekend."

"Jasmine and I are friends, and nothing more. What we had ended when I left."

"We'll see when she gets here." I'm not gonna lie I wasn't to thrilled about Bella's ex coming.

"Aww what's the matter is Alice getting jealous?" I was a tad bit but I would never let Bella see that.

"Nope not at all especially since she's a human."

XXXX

BPOV.

I was at the airport waiting for Jasmines flight to land. She should be coming through the gates soon because its 15 minutes since her flight landed. Seconds later I spotted her. She had this twinkle in her green eyes, when she spotted me he gave me a huge smile. I decided to run and meet her half way, when I did she let go of her luggage and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella I've missed you so much she said." Then she did something unexpected and kissed me. The kiss didn't last long because soon we broke apart.

"Lets get out of here." I said as I took her bags. I lead her out to my old pick up truck.

The drive to my house was quiet and felt with stolen glances, I was happy that she came. I wanted to know how everything was going back in Arizona. We pulled up to the garage and she complimented the house. We the. Proceeded to get out if the truck, I grabbed her bags and led her in the house.

"Nice house, where's Charlie."

"Oh he's busy working, he'll be in close to midnight." She looked around a bit."Charlie still looked the same I see, only he now has a beard."

"Yea he's trying the whole beard thing, he says it makes him looks like he in his thirties." Just then there was a knock at the door.

I went to answer and I was welcomed by Alice.

"I came to by to bring your clothes from the other day." She's lying she just wants to meet jasmine. She probably had a vision. One of these days I'll learn how to get around them.

I gave Alice a once over and noticed that she had on these skinny jeans that hugged her curves and these black red bottom heels. She styled her hair in a bowl cut and had on a black button up that showed a little cleavage. "Bells is everything ok." Jasmine said coming into view.

XXX

APOV

It was an hour ago I got the Vision of Jasmines arrival, I had to see what this girl looked like. So now I'm in Bella's living room sitting with jasmine. She was a pretty girl, red head with these blue eyes. I didn't know Bella had a thing for gingers, she was a little taller than me with a petit body frame. The girl had an ok sense of fashion, all around the girl seemed plain.

"So how is the weather in Arizona." I asked to break the tension.

"It's sunny and hot." She kept her reply short and simple.

"Um ok, how was-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. "Listen I'm not interested in talking not getting to know you. And I also know you probably have a thing for my Bella, but just know you will never have a chance with her. She's mine and only mine " I was taken back by her response. I kept my cool out of respect for Bella, because I would have ripped her lips off.

"You know what, tell Bella I left and that I'll call her later." I left as soon as possible because I could have torn her apart.

I stormed out of the house trying not to slam the door. I then hopped into my car and drove off. I was boiling with anger, how dare she speak to me. If I was in my 60's I would have tore her apart. I think I'm in need of an over night hunting trip, I feel like having a couple of mountain lions.

XXX

BPOV.

"What happened to Alice." I asked.

"She said she had something important to take care of, but she said she would call." That was so unlike Alice to leave like that."

"Oh um ok I guess. So are you tired or anything like do you want to watch some tv." Suddenly I was cut off by Jasmines lips on mine, and it didn't feel right. I quickly pulled away before it could escalate. "We shouldn't." I said."my dad will be home and I don't want him catching us in a awkward position."

"Fine, but later on tonite your ass is mine." She said while trying to be sexy. In the past this would have turned me on but now those words had no affect me.

"How's everything back home." I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's fine, everything is the same. There have been a ton if disappearances lately so there has been a curfew set. Nobody is to be out after dark." It must be bad in Arizona right now, I have to check in and see how Ashley's doing.

"Good I'm glad they put a curfew, now there won't be any more disappearances."

"I just wish this whole thing would blow over, it sucks being in the house all the time." Figures she would say that.

"Oh you'll be fine I'm pretty sure this will blow over soon enough."

"Enough about Arizona, tell me about forks. What's it like and how are your new friends and who was that Alice chick. She's kind of hot, but it's something about her that I don't like and I just can't put my finger on it."  
Oh boy where do I began.

"For starters forks is ok, it's just like school back home. My friends here are pretty cool I know you'll like them when you meet them tomorrow. You've met Alice, she's very nice we actually do a lot together an have quite a few things in common." I think I just about covered everything.

"So tell me more about this Alice chick is she into the whole girl thing." I might as well answer her because she won't stop asking.

"If you must know she is in fact into girls. And no we haven't done anything if that's what your thinking. We are just friends."

"Yea ok, I think she likes you." Well I know for a fact that we like each other but that not jasmines business.

"Any ways are you hungry because I am. I'll fix us something to eat." I was willing to do anything to avoid any more questions about Alice. Speaking of Alice I wonder why she left in such a hurry. I didn't mind her being here one bit, I think I'll send her a text to see if everything's ok.

XXX

APOV.

I tried hunting and for some reason I wasn't in the mood. Now I'm currently sitting here moping, I used my gift to see what Bella was doing, and apparently she's sending me a text a text that I won't ever receive because I crushed my phone. I also see that she's cooking dinner for Jasmine.

"So are you just gonna sit here and mope." My sister asked.

"Yes I suppose so, my mate is currently with her ex or whatever she is." I said as I laid on the couch.

"Use your visions to see what's going to happen doofus."

"I did, so far the girl proposed that they have sex. Bella turned her down, but the girl is persistent and said that they would later. I can't see if it will happened because Bella hasn't made up her mind."

"Damn that sucks. I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't sleep with her. I also know for a fact that she has a thing for you."

"How do you know that rose, can you see the future as well?" I said in a frustrates manor.

"No but from seeing how the two of you act, I can tell that you have good chemistry. Plus there is a lot of sexual tension between you guys. Emmett suggests that we lock the two of you in a room and let you bang it out."

"Knowing you two you would do that. But I'm pretty sure Bella would rip your arms off and hide them if you did." I said with a laugh.

"On second thought your right about that. I still can't believe she took Emmett's arm off."

"How about a drink, I think I need one." The one thing I like about liquor is that I can actually get drunk.

"Ooh no Alice you will be drinking alone. Your way to emotional when drunk, I'll turn on Netflix and make sure to leave it on sponge bob." Watching sponge bob and drinking is my thing. It relaxes me.

I grabbed the gallon bottle of Hennessy that we have and plopped on the couch and began to drink.

XXX

BPOV

Last night was horrible, I couldn't sleep because Jasmine kept trying to feel me up every chance she got. Eventually I got up and slept on the couch. I also couldn't sleep because I didn't hear from Alice, her phone kept going to voice mail and she didn't answer my text. It was only 9 and I was wide awake and dressed. I hopped on my motorcycle and rode to Alice's.

I rode my bike to Alice's house speeding the whole way. It must have took me at least 6 minutes to get there. I parked my bike, got off and made my way to the front door, before I could knock the front door was opened. "Bella it's so nice to see you." Esme said, if you looking for Alice she's up in her room. She had a long night."

"Thanks Esme." I began to make my way towards the stairs.

"Oh and Bella I herd your stomach growling, if you want I can make you something to eat." Come to think of it I really am starving.

"Um sure I'd really like that."

"Ok well I'll make your usual." Since I've been coming over Esme made sure to have food in the house.

I quietly made my way up stairs and walked to the last room on at the end of the hall. I opened the door and quickly noticed Alice was on the bed with headphones in and music on blast. Her eyes where closed, so she must have been "attempting to be sleep." I slowly made my way to her and she didn't budge; I decided to lift the mattress and send her toppling to the floor.

"What the-" she said as she sat herself up."Bella what are you doing here." The look on her face was priceless, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"I came to check on you, you never called me and you didn't answer my calls or texts."

"Oh my phone kind of broke." She said not looking at me. "What are you doing here any ways, aren't you suppose to be entertaining your guest." She sounded al little harsh.

"For one my guest is knocked out cold and she's not getting up anytime soon. I also was worried about my friend, so excuse me for checking up on you." Alice then looked at me with a look I didn't recognize."what's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing Bella, you should go home. I'll see you tonite at the bowling alley." Now I knew something was up.

"No Alice, if something's wrong you can tell me." She looked away from me when I said that.

"Look Bella you should get back to your girlfriend or whatever she is." Wait did she call Jasmine my girlfriend?

"Alice where is this coming from, you know she's not my girlfriend."

"Well maybe you should tell her that." Now I knew something was up.

"Wait what did she say to you, and tell me now." I said looking at Alice sternly.

"She basically said that you where hers." Alice said not looking at me.

"Alice don't believe her for one second, and your the one with the powers to see the future you should know that nothing happened. I know you used your power to check in on me." She looked at me and smiled.

"I can't remember any of my visions because I got wasted." She said with a half smile."but I do remember you turning her down."

"See so you know nothing happened.

"Yea whatever. Lets go downstairs your food is done."

I spent the morning with the Cullen's, they told me how Alice got drunk and went hunting naked and how Emmett had to chase her and drag her back in the house. I thought it was funny that Emmett had to fight with Alice to get her inside. They told me how Rose had a difficult time getting Alice in the tub because she was filthy. They all thought about calling me to help because I was probably the only one who would be able to handle Alice.

Eventually it was time for me to get back home, I had forgotten all about Jasmine. I gave Alice a ride in town on my motorcycle so she could get a new phone, she had been nagging me to ride my bike so I gave her a ride.

When I finally made it to my house I was greeted by an angry Jasmine.

"Why did you leave me here , I woke up alone." I knew she was lying because Alice had a vision of her waking up, and she woke up not too long ago.

"I went to check on my friend. I decided not to wake you because I didn't want to be rude."

"You went to check on that Alice chick didn't you?"

"Yes I did, I was worried about her because she didn't call like she was suppose to."

"Bella is there something going on between the two of you?" I can't believe she asked me that. Yes we liked each other but nothing happened between us. At least not yet.

"I like her but nothing is going on between us." She looked upset when I said this.

"I thought we had something Bella. I've been patiently waiting for you to say that you finally wanted to be with with me."

"Jasmine you know that I love you, but I couldn't the council wouldn't allow it. You shamed them in the worst way." Jasmine dropped out of being a hunter. When she was exiled I was the only one that was there. After that things happened between us.

"It's because I dropped out, because I didn't want to hand my life over to a bunch if pompous assholes. I didn't become a hunter because I was given a better deal, I was given a choice for once in my life and now I think I'm going to take it."

"What are you talking about? What choice."

"The vultori wants to turn me because of my gift. I have the gift to glamour anyone and anything. And now I'm thinking of taking up that offer. I'm sick of people making decisions for me. For once I'm doing something that I want to do." I can't believe she's talking about doing this.  
"You know what I'll leave, I should have never came here."

"Maybe you shouldn't of, and if you do choose to become a member of the voultori I will kill you and you know I'm perfectly capable."

XXX

APOV

I couldn't believe Bella came to check on me, that means something right? I'm also starting to remember my visions and Bella did turn Jasmines advances. But why did she turn them down, that's what I would like to know. Oh...wait I'm getting a vision. It's of Jasmine getting in a cab leaving right now and Bella looks pissed. But why, maybe I should make my way over there.

I hailed a cab and gave him Bella's address. I told him to drive there as fast as possible. I was glad that it was little to no traffic because it would have been a 20 minute ride to Bella's. I was happy to have made it in 10.

When the cab driver pulled up there was a cab leaving Bella's, I gave the cab drive the money and hopped out without getting my change. I looked around before speeding up to Bella's and knocking because I didn't want anyone to see me. She quickly opened the door only to see that it was me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. "Was that Jasmine in the cab?"

"Come in, I'll tell you everything." Before I could take a step I was struck with another vision. It was of a figure with a black cloak, when the figure lifted their head I saw bright red eyes. It was Jasmine, she would become a member of the vultori. "Bella Jasmine will be a member of the-."

"I know she told me." Bella said interrupting me.

"You know? Why did she basically give her life over to them."

"Because she feels the need to make her own choice for once. You know she was suppose to be a hunter but she cracked under the pressure, she couldn't handle it. So she quit she told them that she didn't want to give her life over to being a Hunter. She basically persuaded them to let her go, jasmine can be very persuasive. Oh and get this the vultori want her because her special power is glamouring people." I didn't know what to say.

"Um wow that's a lot to take in. But I can say that I will look _forward_ to kicking her ass if I ever get the chance."

"I hope she doesn't go through with it." You could hear the sadness in her voice.

"If you want I could see if she changes her mind."

"You don't have to Alice." She's right but that is somebody that she loved so its only right.

"Bella it's ok I want to. May I ask what lead up to this, did you guys fight."

"Something like that, she got upset basically because I didn't want to be with her. But it is with good reason, I could never be with with her because she chose not to become a hunter, when it came time to commit she didn't and she was exiled. They tried to change her mind but in some way she changed theirs, but I guess it's because of her power."

"So because she chose not to become a Hunter you could not be together." That's kind of harsh.

"No we couldn't because then I would get in trouble and be exiled. Exiling is a way the Hunters council punished you. They break you down physically and mentally. I don't know how Jasmine handle it. Plus I took pride in becoming a Hunter and I didn't want to shame them. It's a gift and a honor to be chosen to protect people and I cherish that." Bella is truly passionate about this.

"So how does it work if you want to be in a relationship? What if the person isn't human. What if they are a mermaid or something." What I was curious.

"Its pretty simple, you'll get a feeling when you meet your soulmate and it doesn't matter who or what they are. And the the person could be a mermaid or a lycanthrope. Once you and that person form that special bond it can not be broken its the Hunters law. Your soulmate can't be harmed in any way."

"Wow that's like the werewolves imprint thing that they have."

"Yea pretty much the hard part is waiting on your soulmate." After Bella said that I got another vision. It was of Angela calling and canceling the whole bowling because of a storm."Alice did you get a vision?" Bella asked.

"Yea bowling is cancelled because of the thunderstorm that's coming later on tonight."

"I was looking forward to bowling and actually being a normal teenager. That sucks." Bella said

"Bella there isn't nothing normal about you. Your friends with a vampire."

"Well your friends with a Hunter."

"Wait Bella I have the perfect idea, lets have a slumber party."

"That sounds fun, Emmett will have fun with this. He's convinced that girls kiss and stuff during slumber parties."

"He's an ass, luckily rose will be there to keep him in check."

Bella quickly packed her things and we left on are way to my house. Tonight should be fun right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Happy Sunday to all of my followers.

APOV

Tonight I'm having my first sleepover and I'm over one-hundred, that's pretty funny right? I've never had one so I do not know what one does at these things. The many times I've repeated high school I have been invited to them but never went, the reason being my lack of control. I've herd of games of truth or dare, and how girls would practice kissing. Kissing practice is something that I don't need practice in because I've been doing it for years. And you can't play truth or dare with only two people. I highly doubt Bella is one for make-overs, so I guess that leaves us with my huge selection of movies and my great conversational skills. I don't think it would be boring because that's what we usually do minus the homework.

I was so into my thoughts that I ignored the itch in my throat that began to burn. I know Bella was off talking to Carlisle about the hunter thing. He knew of them but he didn't know much, and I knew Bella would jump at the chance to tell anyone that was interested. I quickly got up and ran to Carlisle's office, there I saw him and Bella enjoying their conversation. I knocked lightly interrupting them, they both turned their attention on me.

"Um I'm gonna go hunt, Bella you'll be fine here with my family until I return." I said as if I was asking a question.

"Of course I'll be fine, go and hunt." As I looked at Bella I noticed her markings, the looked beautiful on her I rarely ever saw them. I guess she was showing Carlisle the marks.

"Ok I'll be back in a hour, and dad please don't bore her to death and make sure Emmett does not annoy the poor girl." Before he could answer I was already out of the house and into the woods.

XXX

BPOV.

"That Alice is a weird one isn't she." Carlisle said with a smile.

"You couldn't of put it better. Alice is such a thoughtful and charismatic person, not to mention feisty." I said, I knew I had a smile on as I described Alice.

Before I could answer Emmett came running into Carlisle's office. "Carlisle I caught a Whiff of an unfamiliar scent it smelt like it could be two possibly 3 vampires." Shit I didn't bring my sword, I did bring my diamond knuckles so that should do the job.

"Emmett show me, they can still be out. We have to get them before the bump into Alice." I quickly grabbed my knuckles and followed Emmett

As we ran we herd the large booms of what sounded like thunder. Hearing this made me run faster, the faster Emmett and I ran the louder the sound got. In a few more seconds we broke through a clearing and saw 3 vampires, 2 girls one blonde haired and a brunette. The other one was a tall thin male with sandy blonde hair. The two girls fought Alice as the male watched in humor. As I watched the high speed fight I could see that they where barely able to hit Alice, but when they did the would always counter back.

"Now now a two on one isn't fair." I spoke in a calm voice. The tall lanky male turned around. And said "ooh look we have two more to play with." He sounded cocky, he's must of been a new born.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into." Emmett said. "Bella should you do the honors or should I." Emmett's said with a smile.

"I think I'll do it." I said as I ran up and gave the male a nice hard punch to the stomach." Emmett you can handle him." I said running over to Alice.

"Two on one is no fair don't cha think." When I looked at Alice her eyes where black and her nails where claw like, the other two females had the same claw like nails.

"We were about to rip this one apart, if you wait your turn you'll be next." These where definitely new borns. They don't know anything about hunters yet. I looked over at Emmett and he had torn both of the arms off the guy. I then looked at Alice and saw that she was getting a vision. I had to do something quick, without think I rubbed my finger against my diamond knuckles. That caused a paper like cut that began to bleed a little. This instantly gained the attention of both vampire. "Bring it on bitches." I said with a smile.

"They came at me high speed." I blocked every hit countering every time. I kicked the blonde one and she flew into a tree. I then landed a fatal hit on the brunette. I punched her so hard there was a hole in her stomach. She crumble to the floor. The blonde came charging towards me, this time she threw a flurry of punches. I dodged all of them with ease. I began to laugh at how pathetic she looked, the more I laughed the more upset she got. I decided to finally counter with a kick to the gut that sent her flying. As she flew Alice caught her in mid flight and slammed her into the ground. I then ran over as Alice lifted the blonde up, Alice began to rip the blondes arms off. This caused a blood curling scream that could be herd through the woods. The vampire then fell to her knees. " I bet you think two on one is no fair now." I said as I delivered a kick to the side of her head knocking it off. "I'm glad that over." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. I then looked over at Alice, her hair was messy and her clothes where torn and she still looked beautiful. Her eyes returned to the brownish golden color and her claws where gone. "Alice are you ok."

"I will be once I get a nice hot shower and clean clothes."

"What about you Em are you good?"

"Of course, lets set these bodies on fire so we could get back and tell Carlisle what happened. That was so awesome." He said with a huge grin.

We gathered the bodies and a pile, Emmett's found some would that would start a fire. He quickly rubbed the two pieces together and set the bodies on fire. We stood and watched the bodies burn until there was nothing but ash left.

"Bella your arm." Alice said as she touched my left arm. "The markings are growing."

"Yea uh they um grow after I kill a vampire." Now I felt shy all of a sudden.

"It's beautiful, you should show your markings more. They are apart of you."

"I would but then the people in forks would question it." I said with a laugh.

"Then how about you show them only when your around me." Alice said with a small smile.

"I think I could do that."

XXX

APOV

After telling Carlisle what happened what took place in the woods, I took a nice long shower. My body was healed of any wounds I received during the fight, I waited patiently in my room for Bella to be done with her shower. As I waited I picked out a couple of movies that we could watch.

Seconds later Bella walked in, I couldn't help but stare. She had on a wife beater and Nike spandex. You could see all of her hunters marks, sprouting from her back an down her arms. She had her hair up in a messy bun, I couldn't help but stare because I wasn't use to seeing Bella this way. She was naturally beautiful, I just hoped she didn't notice me staring.

"See something you like?" She asked catching me off guard.

"Um yea I was looking at your marks, you have like a lot." Good cover up.

"Well this is usually how the great hunters look." She said cockily.

"Yea whatever." I said brushing her off." If you want we could watch a movie." All of a sudden I began to feel shy.

"We could just relax. I meant to ask you about your vision that you had during the fight."Oh I had forgot about that. I can't tell her it was about us kissing that would be a little awkward. I had to think of a quick believable lie.

"Oh it was nothing, I had a vision of a pop quiz in our English class." It was kind of true I had it while I was in the shower.

"I thought it would have been important, good thing I was there. I don't know what I would have done f something happened to you."

"Oh what happened to the cut, do you need it bandaged or anything. I could get the first aid kit." I began to ramble.

"Alice no worries, it was a little cut. It began to heal right after." Bella said as she showed me her finger. Soon after that it got quiet, not an awkward quiet but a comfortable one.

I didn't notice that we where both laying down right next to each other. I closed my eyes and began to relax, about a minute later I felt a slight shift on the bed. When opened my eyes and looked to my right I noticed that Bella was now propped up on her left arm facing me.

"You know out of the many times I've seen you, you seem to get more beautiful every time. And I don't know where I got the courage to say this but I just had to." As Bella rambled I couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss her. Without any thought I began to lean and before Bella could realize what was going on I kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle, her soft warm lips felt good against my cold lips.

"Wow." Bella said as she broke the kiss." I guess I was rambling."

"Yes you were. Plus I've been wanting to do that for a while now, I'm glad I did because that was amazing." I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes it was, I don't think I ever received a kiss as good as that one."  
Maybe now should be the perfect time to tell her that we are meant to be, that she is my mate.

"Bella I have something to tell you-" there was a soft knock at my door, I decided to ignore. "Any ways Bella your my-." There was a knock again."for fucks sake who could it be." I said as ran and opened the door.

"It's about damn time, Emmett said you had company and we didn't want to be rude." I was in shock it was my sister in-laws."finally getting some I see." I became embarrassed.

"Liz, sky why do you have to be annoying." I hate when they decided to come last minute, they do it purposely so I can't see them coming.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend." Sky said pushing the door open. They both became wide eyed when the saw Bella's markings.

"Um Alice you didn't tell us that she was a hunter. A pretty accomplished one at that." Liz said.

"Bella I would like you to meet my two sisters." Liz and sky, Bella got up and came over to where we were standing.

"It's nice to me the both of you." Bella said politely.

"I bet Alice didn't tell you nothing about us." Sky said

"Um no she didn't to be honest." I loved my sisters but leave it to them to ruin the moment.

"Alice if you don't mind we would like to borrow your friend and get to know her a little."I knew if I said no they would do it anyways.

"If it's ok with Bella then it's ok with me." I was hoping she said no.

"It's fine with me." With that being said the whisked her away.

XXXX

BPOV

"So your a hunter huh. Are you a good one?" Sky asked.

"I must be if I have all of these markings." Both sky and Liz were taking back by my answer. "And I know your going to give me the whole that's my sister and don't hurt her talk. Trust me I know and you can be assured that I would never hurt Alice intentionally."

"Ok well I guess that's it. I like you Bella and not because you can kick my ass. But because you where straight up with us, I believe you wouldn't hurt Alice." Liz said.

"Yea and we like you based off what Alice has told us so far. She couldn't stop talking about you so we had to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same. But she never really talked about you."

"Oh trust us we know, when Alice really likes a person she like to keep them to herself until she is ready for us to meet them." It sounds just like Alice. "We herd about how you met Emmett, and I have to admit it was pretty funny." Sky said.

"Yea that was quiet a meeting, knowing Alice she would have wanted to throw a little party or something to introduce me to all of you." I said with a chuckle.

"Yup you seem to be getting to know her pretty well." Liz said." I think we should get you back to her before she kicks our asses."

"It was a pleasure meeting the both of you." I said smiling and then walking back to Alice's room.

When I knocked on her door, I herd her musical voice telling me that I could come in. When I opened the door I saw two other boys, they must of been her brothers.

"Bella I would like you to meet Edward and Jasper." Edward had his hair styled up in a gravity defying way, he looked like the broody type. While jasper had wavy sandy bling locks, he stood with a straight posture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said in a southern drawl.

"You really are beautiful." Edward said."just like Alice described in her thoughts." He must have been the mind reader in the family Emmett mentioned.

"Is that so? What else does she think about me." I asked with a raised eyebrow. Alice then shot him a look that said if you tell I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it.

"I would but I think Alice would kill me."

"Edward I think we should go, I'm sensing a little hostility." Jasper said with a smile. "Along with lust and a lot of sexual tension."

"Ok out the both of you, you spend too much time with your mates because their beginning to rub off on you." Alice said shoving them out and slamming the door on their faces.

"So let me guess Liz the one with the tall one with the long blonde hair and the Shapley figure must be Jasper's wife. And that leaves Sky with Edward." Sky had waste long hair that was very silk like. She looked like a model from one of those high end magazines.

"Yea how did you know?" Alice asked.

"I just know. I said smiling." So before we were interrupted what where you going to tell me?" I really wanted to know.

"I don't want to freak you out or anything." Alice said pausing and looking into my eyes for reassurance." Bella your my mate and I know it's a lot to take in." As she went on I made my way over to her and took both of her hands in mines.

"Alice I know, I knew from that first touch but I was afraid. I was under the assumption that you where a human and didn't know how you would react to me being a hunter, and dragging you into a world of monsters and things like that."

"I knew you where a hunter." Alice blurted out. "I was afraid to tell you because your a hunter."

"If I was in your shoes I would be afraid too. It's pretty scary for a vampire to tell a hunter that your their soulmate."

"Your right about that. So what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"How about we go on a couple of dates and get to know each other more before we go any further."

"I'd like that, I absolutely love going on dates. Even if its a simple dinner and a movie, or a candle lit dinner." I couldn't help but smile at her." What are you smiling at Bella ?"

"Your such a hopeless romantic." Saying that earned me a hit to the face with the pillow. In fact Alice hit me so hard that feathers where now everywhere. This only caused me to laugh more.

"You think it's funny." Alice said as she jumped on top of me and pinned me down. It must of took her like 3 seconds to pen me down like this.

"Yes I do." I said while quickly reversing the roles. Now I was on top penning her down. Alice was speechless. I also notice a look in her eyes that I've never seen before. She then licked her lips and said ."you must like being on top." And smiled. When she said that I quickly realized that I was positioned comfortably between her legs, our faces only inches apart. Being this close caused to to release her and raise up off of her.

"I didn't say you had to get off." Alice said pulling me back down. Leaving our lips only inches apart. "It's just that I like being on top some times as well." She said swiftly switching us back, I was caught off guard. She then bent down and kissed my nose and hopped off of me. "There will be no kissing until we have our first date. Now lets go down and hang with my siblings." She said gliding out of the room.

Alice sure is something else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

WARNING. This is a completely Bellice chapter. Hope that you all enjoy :-)

APOV  
Remember when I said that it will be no more kissing until Bella and I went on an actual date. Well that never happened, the reason being her duties as a Hunter. On our very first date we were having a nice romantic dinner that I had prepared for Bella. I made her favorite, which was lasagna. I had candles lit and the plates set up, oh and by the way I had a plain salad because that's the only thing I could really eat.

At 8 Bella arrived with a dozen pink roses, and a copy of the movie the notebook because I have never seen it. Before we could even sat down she received a call, it was from one of the Hunters in Port Angles. The new born population was on the rise and they needed extra help now. When she got off the phone I already knew what was coming. I understood that we would have to do it another time, I was fine with it because I knew that it was something that she had to do.

Soon she began spending all of her time in Port Angles. The only time I saw her was in school, she barley looked awake half of the time. As soon as school was over she had to rush off and deal with vampires. I saw less of her but she made sure to text or call me to tell me that she was fine. I couldn't see her in the in the future because there was always snap decisions made when it came to dealing with the new borns.

Things when on like this for a whole month with bell. In that month she killed over 20 new borns. I wasn't surprised because Bella is an excellent Hunter. The problem was finally under control and Bella no longer had to patrol Port Angles. She called me over this Friday night to attempt another date. I on the other hand grew tired of waiting to kiss her, we were mates we shouldn't have to postpone kissing. I ended up telling her to come to my house since everyone was out for the night, Charlie was hosting a poker night and it would be loud at Bella's.

Right now Bella and I are currently on my bed just laying down and talking. The first thing I did when she let me in was give her this long awaiting kiss. It was perfect, better than the first time we kissed.

"Bella I can't see your Hunters mark." I said finally realizing that it wasn't showing. "I thought we agreed on being our normal selves around each other."

"Alice you still have your ring on." She said while reaching for my hand and removing my ring, at the same time she let her mark show. I gave Bella a once over and notice her left arm was covered in markings like her right. I reached out and stroked her left arm.

"Your left arm is complete. What happens now that it's finished?" I questioned.

"It means that I'm an accomplished Hunter. They will soon have a special ceremony for my accomplishment because not only am I the youngest but I'm one of the very few who develop a special gift after finishing my mark. I'm now far more stronger and faster than an average hunter."  
I couldn't help but be amazed by the girl in front of me. I couldn't help but think that Bella's markings where pretty "Hot".

"Will you have to bring a date to this so called Ceremony?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes I do, but I don't have anyone to bring." She said while looking away from me.

"You have no one to go with!" I said while playfully smacking her in the arm.

"Well there is this amazing girl that I have been talking to for quiet some time that I've been meaning to ask. But I'm a little shy in asking."

"Bella we both know damn well that your not shy, so quit playing around and ask me." I said as I crossed my arms. She then pulled me in her lap and looked me in the eye and then said " Mary Alice Cullen, will you please accompany me to the Hunters Ceremony." I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I will. Now that means we have to go shopping and you have to get a dress." In between all of my ramblings she pulled me into a kiss. My mind totally went blank when she did that.

"Now it's no need to worry about shopping and things like that. Plus I don't like dresses, I don't even own one so dress shopping for me is out of the question. I will however be wearing a custom made pant suit."Bella said.

"Will I ever see you in a dress." I asked with a pout.

"Only if I lose a bet. And that wouldn't happen because you can see the future."

"Oh shut up, I am perfectly capable of winning a bet without my ability." I said knowingly.

"If you say so, we'll see one of these days." It got quiet after she said that. I already knew that she was trying to hide what she was going to say. My siblings often tried to do this when they wanted to surprise me. "Alice will you be my girlfriend." She fucking surprised me. Before I said yes I hit her."ow what was that for?" She asked rubbing her arm.

"That was from hiding your decision from me. And yes I will be your girlfriend." I said softening my voice.

"Alice I know things have been hectic lately, and I will do my best to be the best girlfriend possible." My Bella can be so sweet sometimes.

"I know you will, I've already saw it in the future. You may have hidden when you wanted to make it official. But you suck at hiding other things." I said with a playful shove.

"Baby I can hide my decision on things that are destined." Bella said smoothly.

"You are quiet the charmer you know."

"Only with you Alice Cullen."

"Now this is when you lean in and kiss me." I said

"Did you see that in your future, or are you telling me that it's suppose to happen like that." Bella said with a smirk.

"I'm telling you that's suppose to happen." I said while I moved off of her lap, I used my vampire speed and picked up a pillow and hit her across the head with it. This time it didn't explode with feathers coming out.

"Oh your gonna get it." Bella said as she grabbed for me. I quickly moved out of her way and ran out of the room. When I looked behind me Bella was no where in sight. When I turned around I ran right into her."how did you-."

"I think I've discovered my new power." She said as she picked me up and put me over her shoulder and carried me back to my room.

I didn't give up though, I tried my best to wiggle free. But Bella has gotten so strong. Once we made it back to the room she sat me back down on the bed lightly.

"Now say sorry before I make you beg for it." I crossed my arms and looked her dead in the eyes and said "No."

"Ok Alice you leave me no choice but to release my secret weapon." She said as she lunged at me landing on top of me. With both of her legs on either side of me, then she rubbed her fingers in my side. Soon I began to feel this sensation that I never felt before. This caused me to laugh uncontrollably.

"Bella please please stop! I can't stop laughing." I said trying to contain my laughter. It was impossible.

"Nope only if you say your sorry for hitting me." She continued to tickle me, from my understanding I always thought vampires couldn't be tickled.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry for hitting you." Suddenly the tickling stopped.

"You know the last time we where in this posits-." I quickly flipped us over so that now I was on top and I was in between Bella's legs.

"The last time I we where in this position I told you that I like being on top sometimes."

"Not only that but you only gave me a kiss on my nose." She said interrupting me.

"I know that; but who said this is last time." I said looking at Bella seductively while biting my bottom lip. I don't know what brought apon this feeling but I like it. I then found myself slowly leaning in towards Bella's lips. Seconds later my lips touched hers, this kiss was unlike any other between us. It was felt with something different, it was felt with lust.

As we kissed she granted my tongue access to explore her. After a while I was met with her warm tongue on my cool tongue. Instantly our tongues began to battle for dominance, soon Bella's hands were roaming down my back and on my butt. I moaned into the kiss when she pulled me more into her. Soon I found myself intertwining my hand with Bella, as I pulled them a over her head.

"Do. Kiss. You. Kiss. Always have. Kiss. To be in control. "She rushed out in between kisses. This caused me to smile into the kiss.

"Only when it's you Bella. Because I can't help myself." I said sliding off of her and laying on my side.

"Is that soo?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows up in amusement.

"You do know that vampires develop very strong feelings. Especially towards their mates. We have the same feelings, only mines are heightened." I said becoming shy, I didn't want to sound freaky. But fuck it I am, and Bella is sexy in every way.

"Trust me I know how you feel Alice. And I guarantee you that I feel the same. How could I not with someone as sexy as yourself." Wait did Bella just say this. Oh god now she's on her side leaning over to kiss me, and I'm going to let her.

Kissing with Bella was so sensational, I've never kissed anyone the way I've kissed her. As we kissed I found myself wrapping my leg over Bella and drawing myself closer to her. In this moment I felt so comfortable with Bella.

"Alice." Bella said as she broke the kiss. "Maybe we should stop, I don't want our first time to be random."

"Your absolutely right baby. I want it to be perfect. Even though I'm more than ready, because believe me I would love to have my way with you if you'll let me."

XXXX

BPOV

"Alice this is a whole other side I'm seeing of you." I said, surprise at what came out of Alice's mouth.

"I can't help it, Bella I'm extremely attracted to you. And the way you smell doesn't make it any better."

"It sounds to me as if my Alice is a freak." Alice immediately began to smirk.

"Oh baby wouldn't you like to know." She said looking at me as a seductive grin played on her lips.

"I would like to know as much as you want to show me, or tell me."

"What would you like to know." Alice said willingly.

"Anything, like positions and things like that." I said nonchalantly.

"You are familiar with 69. I mean I have a lot of experience I wouldn't mind showing you a few things." Seeing Alice like this was really a turn on, and I'm pretty sure that she could show me a few things. She sounded and looked confident as she said this.

"I'm pretty sure you can, and I am looking forward to seeing what you can do."

"As am I Bella." Alice said almost purring my name.

"Oh my my my , what am I going to do with you Alice."

"How about cuddling and kissing for now. And maybe you could spend the night with me." She said the last part eagerly.

"I had planned on it since I haven't seen my GIRLFRIEND lately."

"Good you better, I've missed you terribly baby. Now I have you all to myself with no interruptions." She said happily."how about we shower."

"Together." I quipped.

"I would love so much to do that with you, but no it ain't happening. No time soon at least. But what I was saying is how about you shower and I order you a pizza and we could finished where we left off while we watch the notebook."

"Ok ok, at least have my fantasies to look forward to until I get the real thing."

"Good luck with that. I actually have the power to see the future, so I will know exactly what's going to happen. And all I can say is that I can't wait for you to rock my world." When she said that she hopped off the bed and skipped off. "Bella I'll order the pizza, you better get in the shower. I'll bring your towels and changing clothes in the bathroom. " she said yelling from the living room.

I made my way towards Alice's bathroom a saw that she changed her shower curtain from a see through one to a black one. Her shower was full with body washes and soaps from bed bath and body works. I was going to take a nice long shower, and hopefully the ache between my legs will disappear.

Almost an hour later I exited the bathroom. I saw Alice sitting Indian style in the center of her queen sized bed, she was reading the latest issue of cosmopolitan magazine.

"You smell good. You must of used the new lavender body wash I purchased the other day." She said this all while not looking up at me."pizzas hear."she said getting up and gliding out of the room.

It was then that I noticed that she ha the shortest of shorts and a tight tank top. From the looks of it she didn't have a bra on. This was going to be a long night.

5 minutes later she came back to the room with the pizza and a couple of sodas. "Thank you baby I appreciate it." I said sweetly.

"Anything for my Bella." She said.

After eating the whole pie by myself, I was stuffed. I laid down and spread out all over Alice's bed. It was the. I noticed my sore back, how did it get sore is beyond me. I began to stretch thinking that it will help.

"Would you like a massage." Alice asked as she began to play the notebook on her 42 inch tv.

"I would love that." I said with excitement in my voice. The feel of her cold hand on my back will do wonders.

"Turn on your stomach if your not to full." I did what she commanded willingly.

She sat down on top of me and began to massage my back with not to much pressure. Not to much to hurt me but enough to work the kinks out.

"Oh my god right there Alice." I said as she massaged the center of my back. I couldn't help but moan.

"Let me know if I'm being too rough because I don't want to hurt you babe." Alice said softly.

"Ali your are giving me more pleasure than pain, what ever it is that your doing feels great." I said in a low smooth voice.

As she massaged my back the bones began to crack and the muscles began to relax. Alice decided to pause the movie not wanting to miss a beat.

"How does your back feel now." She said getting off of me allowing me to get off the bed and stand up. As I stretched I could feel the difference. "It feels great." I said. "You have magic fingers. Thank you for that wonderful massage." I said as I kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Good I'm glad that I was able to fix that. Now lets watch this movie." She said as she turned the lights off as I began the movie.

As I laid on the bed she laid in front of me in a spooning position. She moved into me until there was no space, I had no problem with that. I snaked my arm around her waist and rested it there, while she took her hand and laced her fingers with mine.

All I know is that in this point in time was that being this close to her and having her in my arms was enough for me. Everything with her felt so right, she was my mate and the only woman that I wanted forever and always.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

This is so last minute and I didn't want to keep my followers waiting any longer. Sorry for any grammar errors, I will correct them later on. I hope you all enjoy.

APOV.

"Baby come on we gave to go. I really need a dress for you Hunters thing." She was being stubborn an not wanting to go to the mall.

"Yo Bells, I think you should go. A pissed off Alice isn't any fun." Emmett said.

"Shut up Em before I make you go and carry all of the bags." This caused Emmett's to leave my room.

"Babe you have a whole bunch of dressed to wear in your closet, how about you wear one of those." Bella strained.

"But this event is special, I get introduce to the hunters council as your mate. I want to make a good first impression that night." As Bella looked at me I began to pout, I know she cants resist my pout.

"Ugh fine. But you have a limit of 6 stores, that including the shoe store because you are gonna want shoes for whatever dress you choose." I crossed my eyes and began to glare at Bella which he happily glared back while crossing her arms." Ugh fine Bella. Now lets go we've waisted enough time already." I said as I grabbed her hand, she instantly stiffened. I looked back at her and saw her smiling. She then pulled me into her and kissed me.

"Now we can go." She said as she walked by me, leaving me stuck on stupid.

The drive to the mall was filled with laughter and stolen glances. Soon we pulled up into the parking lot of the mall, I parked the car and we both got out.

As we approached the mall Bella stopped shortly. "Remember what I said Alice, only 5 stores." I smiled and gave her an eye roll. I was going to get my way one way or another.

When we finally made our way we some how managed to lace out fingers together. In school we appeared as very close friends, the reason for that was because we were very private. Lately it's been getting harder and harder for us, we would have make out sessions in the janitors closet or make out in the locker room long after everyone was gone, making us late for class. During study hall we would goto secluded areas in the library where no one went. Every thing with Bella came natural, It felt so right holding her hand and occasionally stealing kisses. I knew that I was falling for her.

XXX

BPOV

Shopping with Alice was EXHAUSTING, she took her time in every store. This is like the 3rd store we've been in. She's must of tried on about 20 dresses, they all looked good on her to me. Hopefully this next dress is good enough.

"Bella can you come here please. I want to know what you think of this dress." Lets just hope this is the dress for her. I finally made it to where Alice was. "What do you think." She said as she stepped out of the dressing room twirling in her dress. I was rendered speechless because she looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Um-uh you look a-amazing." I said stuttering. She had a on a long black dress, that was strapless. The dres had a long V-cut that showed her flawless toned back.

"Is that all you have to say." She said with a giggle.

"Well no, I'm just at a lost of words because your so beautiful. And that dress fits you perfectly."

"Good you better think that." She said with a smile. "I think I've tourtured you enough today with shopping. I already knew I wanted this dress, I just wanted to make you pay for that tickling stunt the other day." When she said this my mouth dropped.

"Alice that was like 4 days ago."

"So I still wanted pay back." She said smiling. I didn't want her to know what I was going to do next.

"Fine baby I deserved it. I shouldn't have tickled you, I'm sorry." I said walking towards her. " Are we even now." I said holding out my hand for shake. She willingly took it and we shook on it. "Now let me see this dress close up." I said spinning Alice around. When she came back around I pulled her in or a chaste kiss.

She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. Pulling me into the stall where her clothes where. The kiss became heated quick, when ever we kiss I felt so much desire, I let my hands roam all over her, while pulling her close to me. As I caressed her she moaned into the kiss.

"Bella we should really stop." Alice said breaking the kiss. "Because you know exactly what your doing to me." A huge grin broke across my face.

"I know." I said as I strutted of the dressing room.

Seconds later Alice came out fully dressed with the dress I hand.

She went up to the cashier and paid for the dress. This dress must have cost over a thousand dollars, but it was worth every penny to Alice.

"Finally, now can we please go." I asked.

"Yes we can leave." Alice said as she grabbed my hand and laced our fingers.

XXX  
APOV

"So what's the deal with you and Bella." John asked, he's been asking me out since last year and I always turned him down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like your always together, and for so called friends you two seem to be pretty close." He really has some nerve.

"Um that's really none of your business John." I said trying not to sound angry.

"It's not but, I'm pretty sure she can't do any thing I can. It's pretty obvious Bella's gay and-" I had to cut his ignorant ass off.

"Ok for one your a complete dumbass. And if it's pretty obvious that Bella's gay, then you would know that I am." His mouth dropped. "C'mon you can't be that dumb, I've turned you down countless times." After I said that I turned and walked away. The nerve of that jackass.

I was so pissed off I didn't notice the on coming collision that was about to happen. Before I could move out of the way I it was to late. I crashed into this brown skinned girl that I've never seen before. She must have been new.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I said getting up. When I was on my feet I offered my hand to help the girl up.

"No it's mine, I'm trying to find my class and wasn't paying attention."the girl said nervously.

"Oh you must be new here." I said excitedly.

"Yea pretty much. I'm Bonnie." The girl said extending her hand.

"Im Alice." I said as I shook her hand. "May I see you schedule, I could help you find your class." Bonnie willingly handed me the schedule." Oh your totally walking the wrong way, I actually have the class your looking for. In fact we have a couple of classes together. Oh and we have lunch together as well."

" Good." Bonnie said with a sigh of relief. "Everyone here was to busy gawking at me to actually help."

"That's the norm around here. Forks is so small, so majority of them might of knew you where coming."

"Is that how these small towns work."

"Yup if anything ever happens the next day everyone knows about it."

"What were my parents thinking when the decided to move here."

"You'll get use to it. But we should hurry up and get to class. The math teacher can be a total prick."

XXX

BPOV

I feel like crap, I woke up this morning feeling horrible. My whole body is sore, my throat hurts. The list just goes on. I was suppose to pick Alice up this morning on my bike but that didn't happen. As soon as she had the vision of me canceling she called me and asked if I was alright. I told her that I had a little cold and that she can goto school. She even offered to skip school to take care of me. Me being the stubborn person that I am, I told her that I would be fine.

Alice did however manage to call me and check on me. She told me that I sounded horrible and said that she will be leaving school early to bring me soup and medicine. I remember telling her that I hated taking medicine. But knowing Alice she would persuade me to take it. Speaking of Alice she's calling me right now.

"Baby? Are you ok." Alice asked frantically over the phone.

"Yes I'm fine." I said in a stuffed voice."I'm just laying here, I'm running out of tissues so I'll need to go to the store."

"Bella no! You will not be going out in your condition. You will stay put until I or Charlie come. Don't think I didn't inform him, I know he's pulling a double but he's worried. He's told me that your rarely get sick and when you do it's not a good thing."

"Fine, I'll just lay here. And when did you get Charlie's number?"

"Don't worry about that. You just keep your butt in bed until I come. I have to go baby, I'm meeting up with the new girl at lunch." Wait what.

"What new girl." I asked jealously, I don't know why I felt that way.

"I'll tell you later, I have to go the dean is coming. If I get caught that means detention. So I'll see you later baby, call me if anything." Alice said as she rushed me off the phone.

Oh no she didn't hang up, I think I'll have to make my way to the school. I threw on some ugg boots and kept my pjs on. Lastly I put on my hoodie and on my way out the door I grabbed my helmet gloves and keys.

Me being sick went completely out of the window. I hopped on my bike and rode as fast as I could.

XXX

APOV

Lunch was pretty boring, especially without Bella being here.

"So Bonnie where are you from?." Angela asked.

" I'm from New Orleans Louisiana."

Hmm she's from the vampire capital of America. There's also witches as well, and come to think of it her blood has this scent to it, it smells so good but I doesn't make me hungry. Sure I have control but the hunger and thirst for human blood never goes away.

I wonder what Bella's up to, I should call her. Right as I was about to text her, I got a vision of Bella entering the lunch room in about 20 seconds in her pjs and uggs.

"Hey Alice are you there." Angela said knocking me out of my thoughts. I quickly answered.

"Yea, I'm just totally spaced out, trying to remember everything Bella needs, she caught that flu that has been going around."

"Oh wow I hope she feels better. Be careful, you don't wanna get it."

"Oh I'll be fine I have a strong immune system, I never get sick." Suddenly Angela and Bonnie's eyes where on the entrance.

"Bella must not be that sick, because there she is." Angela said looking in Bella's direction. Bella just so happen to be walking in our direction.

"Oh god." I don't know if I was mortified that my very sick girlfriend was in school or her outfit of choice.

"Bella I though you where home sick." Angela said happily.

"I'm fine, it's just a little cold." Bella said with a stuffed nose. She then looked in Bonnie's direction, but Bonnie strangely had her back turned.

"Who's your new friend Alice." Bella said with a hint of jealousy. I've never herd her sound like that before.

"Oh this right here is Bonnie." I said while placing my hand on her shoulder, this forced her to turn around.

"B-Bonnie what are you doing here?" Bella said surprisingly.

"Bella is that you? You look so different. You actually don't look too good." Bonnie said

"Wait you know each other." I added in.

"Yea we actually do." Bella began to wobble a little. She started to look pale. From what I could hear, it sounded like her heart was beating slow.

"Bella baby we need to get you into bed. You don't look too good." I said as I quickly grabbed her and sat her down." She was burning up. "Your burning up we need to get you home now!" I said frantically

"I can help."Bonnie said quickly Suddenly the bell rung. " hey Angela you can goto class, me and Alice can handle Bella." She said all this while touching her hand. Angela did as she was told, it was almost as if she was a robot."Alice, I can cloak us so nobody will see us." She said while whispering something under her breath. I know I smelled witch on her. "Yes you smelled witch on me, you must be Bella's mate." She said with a smile. "We have to move quick so use that vampire speed and get her home. I'll come over and help because I think I know what's wrong with Bella."

"Ok, let's get her home."

We moved as fast as we could to my car. I gave her Bella's directions, and she said she would meet me there. She said that she needed to pick a couple of things up from her home that Bella could take.

I think I got to Bella's house in record time. I quickly got here in the house and put her in her bed. I called Emmet, I asked him if he would be able to pick up Bella's bike. He was happy that he would be riding it. He got here in under 5 minutes to pick up the keys.

While I waited for Bonnie, I placed a cool rag on Bella's forehead. Soon she started mumbling gibberish and tried to get out of the bed. An other time I had trouble with Bella because she was a little more stronger than me. This time she wasn't, I guess it was due to her mysterious illness. I had 2 visions of Bella teleporting to various parts of the house, I stopped her by holding her down.

For nearly an hour I fought with Bella to stay in the bed until she eventually fell to sleep. I let out a sigh of relief because she would be resting, as she slept I got a cool rag and wiped the sweat off her burning forehead. As I did this there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Bonnie I could smell her scent from Bella's room. I quickly rushed and opened the door.

"Where is she." Bonnie asked."Bella doesn't have the flu. She has a hunters sickness, it's when they come into their powers, some get extremely sick. In most cases they die, but I have everything we need."

"Ok what do we do first." I asked nervously. I wanted my Bella to get better.

"Let's get her into the tub, it has to be warm. Then I will put some ginger and some special healing plants in the water. Then we will leaver here in there in about an hour her fever should break." I've never saw Bella naked, I never once looked in the future either. I wanted it to be a surprise to me.

I quickly ran upstairs and ran Bella's bath water. While the water ran I got Bella out of the bed while Bonnie prepared the bath water. I carried Bella into the bathroom as her body laid limp in my arms. She looked so helpless at this point, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to her. When I got in the bathroom Bonnie had the bath prepared with various leaves and plants, it smelled really good.

"Are you going to undress her?" Bonnie asked.

"I uh-never saw her naked." I said while looking away. Suddenly a strong sweet scent hit my nose. As I looked at Bella I saw blood beginning to trickle out of her nose.

"Alice!" Bonnie shouted. "We have to get her in the tub now before it turns bad." I acted fast moving in a flurry removing her clothes. I had her in the tub in less then a minute.

"Ok so now we just wait, the water will turn a light blue when the sickness drains out of her." If this was any other person I would have lost control, being that it was my Bella I was able to over come my thirst.

"Will she be fine." I said in a small voice, I've never felt so helpless in my life.

"Yes she will, we caught it in time." Bonnie said confidently. "She will be weak and vulnerable for a while because her new powers are beginning to set, but she'll be fine," all I could do is nod. "If you want you could go hunt, you don't look to good." She said placing a hand on my back.

"No I'll stay here with Bella." I was too worried to leave her side.

XXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

APOV

"So how do you know Bella." I said striking up a conversation.

"I my family and the hunters council work together, Bella's one of the most accomplished hunters in 100 years at such a young age. We met when she was on an investigation in New Orleans. This vampire was turning innocent people into vampires and letting them lose to destroy the town."

"And Bella was there to catch him." I said with a chuckle.

"Yea pretty much, she ended up saving me. Working with Bella is always an adventure, I worked with her in New York as well."

"We have something in common, she saved me from 3 vampires. I could have taken them but I don't drink human blood so it was a hard task."

"All of the vampires in Louisiana are vegetarian, vampires in these times want to co-exists with humans. Louisiana has been pretty successful."

"It is fun to co-exist with humans, but sometimes I want to feel what it would be like to be human again."

"You know it is possible Alice, the witches have been working on a cure to reverse vampirism. It's still in the early stages but it's possible." Bonnie said knowingly.

"Well when it does happen I want the cure. I want to have kids and a family , living forever without aging is not all that cracked up to be. I hate repeating high school and college. I wish I could have an actual career in fashion."

"I'll tell you what, I'll do my best to help you, I've been working on something. It's almost done and when it is. I want you to try it." My eyes lit up.

"That sounds great, when I get what ever cure it is, the first thing I'm doing is going to Hawaii and getting a nice tan." When I said that Bella began to cough. Both Bonnie and I turned towards her and noticed that the water was a light blue. " that means it worked right!"

"Yea, let's get her dried off and in the bed. She will be up in a few hours.

XXX

3 hours later.

Charlie has came and and went, he couldn't stay long and ask if I could stay with Bella. I checked her temperature and heart beat, she felt normal and her heart beat was strong and steady. I was glad Bonnie was here to help, I would have lost my mind if something happened to Bella.

I learned quite a lot about Bonnie, she is a hunter, but the council let her choose. She doesn't fight because she has her powers. She can make vampires feel excruciating pain, not only that but she's a freaking genius. She told me how the hunters council is thinking about getting rid of the volturi, and converting all vampires to animal diets, their working on a spell that kills any vampire that feeds off a human. I think it's great, their also making a law that humans can become vampires by choice, a lot of us didn't have a choice it happened. And if a vampire turns a human they will have their fangs removed. Once you have them removed and burned they don't grow back. And it hurts like hell. One time Emmett knock one of mines during a game of baseball. I pitched it and he hit and it went straight to my face.

I stroked Bella's hair and watched as she slept. She looked so peaceful, I got a vision as I stroked her cheek. She would be waking up in a minute. I watched intently as she began to move, I was excited. My Bella was finally going to be awake. I watched as her eyes flickered back and forth behind her shut eye lids. Finally I was going to see her deep brown orbs.

I remembered to quickly take my ring off so the first thing that Bella would see is me in my natural form. Seconds after I took my ring off my honey brown eyes met her deep brown orbs. A huge smile spread across my face.

"W-what happened to me. And when did you get here?" She asked wearily.

"Bella do you remember anything that happened?" I asked softly. Bonnie told me that she might not remember nothing that happened within the last few hours.

"Bonnie said that you wouldn't remember nothing. So I'll tell you, for starters your sick ass came to school in your pjs, you had to see what new girl I was hanging out with." A smirk began to play on my lips.

"Oh god did I embarrass myself?" Bella asked hiding her blushing cheeks.

"No. But you fainted and I caught you. Bonnie who you do know helped-."

"Wait Bonnie as on Bonnie Blackburn was at forks high. What is she doing here?" Bella said interrupting me.

"Well she didn't tell me why she was here, but maybe tomorrow at school you can find out."

"Ok I'll do that. Can you please finish telling me what happened." Bella said sweetly.

"So where was I?"

XXX

BPOV

"You said something about me fainting." I loved listing to Alice's musical voice, I could listen to her talk all day.

"Yea you fainted and I caught you, Bonnie then put a forget spell on Angela and then cloaked us to my car so we could get you here."

"Wait if you drove me home then who has my bike." How did I manage to get to school on my bike.

"Oh I took care of that already. Emmet drove it back. So anyways when I got you back here Bonnie came, she said something about you having the hunters sickness." My could have went pale at that moment, that means I don't have my powers. "Bella are you ok?" Bella said as she placed her cold hard hand on my forehead. And I never noticed before but her hands are so hard.

"I don't have my powers." I said in a soft voice. "That means I'm vulnerable to any and everything. For a while. And you hands are very hard."

"I know." Alice said shyly."that's only because you don't have your powers, your a normal human now." Alice said with a small smile.

"Oh please don't remind me, that means I better behave or you'll kick my ass." I said jokingly.

"Bella you know that I would never lay a finger on you, unless it was to please you. Besides I should get you for that tickling stunt you pulled." My eyes went wide. "No no no you won't, please don't." I said.

"Hmmm I won't for now, but how do you feel?" Alice asked

"I feel fine, I would feel even more better if you would cuddle with me." I said smoothly.

"Nope not a chance." Alice said folding her arms.

"And why is that."

"Because I saw you naked." Alice said. I figured she would, knowing Bonnie she probably gave me a remedy bath to bring the hunters sickness out.

"So what's wrong with that? I'm your girlfriend you were gonna see me naked sooner or later." I said cooly

"I know but, after seeing you like that and seeing that your better now it's taking everything in me not to pounce. And I can't be too rough because of you condition." As Alice talked and went on, I took this as an opportunity to kiss her. As soon as my lips touched hers her tense frame relaxed. She moaned into the kiss.

"Alice relax." I said breaking the kiss.

"Bella you don't know what it's like for me, you smell so fucking good." Alice rarely ever curses, but when she does I find it so sexy." And it turns me on, not only that but your so beautiful and I know we're taking it slow and waiting for the perfect time but It's getting harder for me to control myself." She finished

"Alice I know how you feel trust me. And it's ok, you know I'm a firm believer if whatever happens happens." What Alice is gorgeous if we wait any longer we might spontaneously combust.

"So whatever happens happens." Alice said with a smirk. She began to stroke my cheek. I looked in her eyes and I saw one thing and that was desire. She was now millimeters away form my lips.

"Yes." I whispered. He lips clashed into mine, her cold lips moving in sync with my warm ones.

As we kissed she caressed my face, I in return pulled her closer to me. At first she wouldn't budge. "Not as strong as you use to be." Alice said against my lips. She then moved towards me as I laid down, she was now on top of me. Looking me into my eyes.

"What?" I said softly.

"I love looking into your deep brown eyes." She said while moving in to capture my lips.

The kiss was slow and sensational, as we kissed I played with the hem of her shirt, somehow Alice managed to unbutton my pajama top. I wanted to feel Alice's skin on mine so I began to move her shirt up, we broke the kiss briefly to get the shirt over her head. Instead of continuing the kiss Alice began to kiss me lightly on my neck, soon the kisses turned into light licks, feeling her cool tongue on my warm flesh caused a tingling sensation. That's when I realized the ache between I legs. I moaned as she began to suck on my neck, soon her lips were right back on mine.

While we kissed I some how managed to flip us over, I know she let me because she smiled sexily into the kiss. I began to kiss Alice down to he collar bone, she moaned. Soon my lips where hovering above her left breast. I looked up at her to see if it would be ok. Alice in return gave me a reassuring look, I slid the straps of her pink laced bra down revealing her breast. If you ask me I would say Alice has perfect breast, I then cupped on breast while slowly taking the other in my mouth. Surprisingly her breast where nice and firm, I sucked and flicked my tongue lightly over her nipple. I went back and forth between the breast as Alice moaned and tangled her hands in my hair.

I began to kiss down her stomach until I was at her waist line. I then unbuttoned her pants, Alice lifted up letting me slide them off. I then took off my bottoms, now we were both in our bras and panties. Alice looked so beautiful beneath me.

I made my way on top of her and she instantly pulled me into a kiss. She spread her legs so that I was now comfortably between them. I kissed her passionately, she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me as close as possible to her. As we kissed I rubbed her nipple lightly, she moaned into the kiss. I slowly dragged my hands down her to her waist, slowly inching my hand to the moist fabric that covered her center. I began to rub her, she began to moan. "Bella your teasing me." She said in her sexiest voice ever.

Deciding that she had enough teasing, I slid the fabric to the side and ran my finger up and down her very wet folds. I rubbed her clit lightly as I kissed down to her breast. As I rubbed her I took her nipple into my mouth.

"Oh Bella, that feels soo fucking good." Alice said as she grabbed onto the sheets. "If you keep this up you'll end up making me cum sooner than I would like to."

"Alice your so wet for me." I probably was just as wet, I could cum just by touching Alice.

I slowly slid one finger into Alice's dripping core, I moved my finger at a slow pace. Soon after I added another. "Bella harder." Alice pleaded, I wondered if Alice was one for rough sex. I did as she asked, I pumped in and out of her as I rubbed her clit with my thumb. "Bella I'm so so so close." She moaned. Alice was moving in rhythm with me.

"Bella! I'm home." Both Alice and I herd.

"Shit. I didn't see him coming." Alice said while sitting up." We have to look normal." Alice said as she put her clothes on in a blur. She helped me put mines on a well.

"I'm so sorry about that Alice." She cut me off with a kiss.

"It's ok, there will be another time." Charlie then knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said as Charlie opened the door.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I feel much better, thanks to Alice."

"Oh don't thank me, thank Carlisle for the medicine. Oh and you still have some soup left that Esme made for you." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice for looking after Bella. Would you want to stay the night and watch Bella. I spoke to Carlisle already and he said its up to you."

"Of course Charlie, I don't mind." Alice said sweetly.

"Thank you, I would but I'm still investigating these disappearances. But I will be calling every few hours to check on you girls."

"Ok dad, be safe."

"I always am Bells." Charlie said exiting my room while closing the door behind him.

"That was close." I said

"I don't know how I didn't see him coming, if I would have seen him interrupting I wouldn't of let it get that far. Now I'm stuck being Horny." Alice said while flopping down on my bed.

"I know but maybe that just proves it wasn't the right time. Maybe you should take a shower." I suggested.

"Only if you join me Alice." Alice said seductively.

"Yes I would love to join you."

"Good, let me call rose so she could bring me some clothes.

XXX

APOV

I can't believe that happened with Bella, I always imagined that our first time would be planned but what happened today blew me out of the water. Bells is GREAT, she knows how to touch and kiss me, she knows where to kiss me. She's fucking great with those hands of hers. I need to not think about this because I'll just get wet again.

"Al rose is here." Bella yelled from downstairs.

With in seconds I was downstairs.

"Hmm what's that smell." Rose asked.

"What smell?" Bella asked

"Alice you didn't!" Rose said in a high pitched voice.

"Wait, you can smell that." Bella said a few octaves high. I could see the embarrassment in her face.

"Alley cat you have a lot of explaining to do when you get home tomorrow." Ooh man.

"Bella you lucky dog." Rose said with a smirk. "You gave Alice what she needed."

"Rose! Don't say that." At this point Bella was no longer embarrassed, she was amused. "You know what it's time for you to go." I said literally pushing rose out of the door.

"Hey bells is Alice bossy in bed." Rose called out as I shut the door behind her.

"I swear my siblings live to embarrass me."

"You'll be fine, now about that shower." Bella said as she walked away and began to head upstairs to the bathroom.

XXX

DAYS LATER

"I feel like such a weakling." Bella said.

"It's fine you'll get your powers back soon enough." Alice cooed.

"I'm so clumsy and accident prone without them. I'm actually starting to hate gym." Bella stated.

"Don't worry I'll try to be on your team so I can protect you." Coach K blew the whistle so class could begin. He had them playing dodge ball for the past couple of days.

"I think coach k secretly gets his kicks watching us trying to off each other with them damn dodge balls."

"Ok the teams will be the same, except they will switch captains. Cullin and Smith that means you. Now everyone set up so we can get started.

Within minutes the game was underway, Alice was like Bella's personal guard. Blocking every ball that came Bella's way, Alice also managed to get people out at the same time. Soon it was down to Donnie and John along with Bella and Alice. Alice already saw that Donnie where gonna target her, so when they threw the balls she quickly dodged them. Unfortunately both balls careened into Bella, causing her to hit the floor. This caused Bella to yell out in pain.

"I think I broke my wrist." She said holding her right wrist close to her. Alice quickly helped her up.

"I'm soo sorry Bella." Donny said." I really didn't mean to."Bella are you alright." John asked. "I can help take her to the nurse.

"No!" Alice said "you've done enough.

"I'm just trying to help." John said.

"Class will be cut short today." Coach K said.

"Alice escort Bella to the nurse. I'm going to speak with the principal."

"See now look what happened. I've never hurt myself this bad. I hope my powers come back soon."

"Baby let's get you to the nurse, your wrist is turning black and blue."

Alice helped Bella up and walked with her to the nurses office. There the nurse examined Bella and decided to call an ambulance and have her taken to the hospital. In the mean time she put Bella's arm in a splint and put an ice pack on her wrist.

"They should be here soon. I'll go get our clothes and call Carlisle and let him know your coming."

"Alice are you going to come with me."

"Of course I will." Alice said as she kissed Bella's forehead.

XXX

"Bella I'm sorry to say, but your wrist is broken. You'll need a cast for about 6 weeks. 4 if your lucky, but even then you'll need a soft cast."

"Just great. What else can go wrong."Bella said in a frustrated voice.

"Baby everything will be fine, remember it take time for your powers to come back. I'll be there to help you, I'll write your homework and papers for you and get you a tape recorder so you can record the teacher, and I can share my notes with you for the classes we have together." Alice said thoughtfully.

"It just really sucks, I've never felt so helpless in my life."

"I know babe, you'll get through this."

"Bella, bella ! Are you ok. What happened." A frantic Charlie asked.

"I broke my wrist in gym class during a game of volley ball."

"I thought something else happened. I'm glad your fine, how and the hell did you manage to break your wrist."

"Dad remember, I have no powers what so ever."

"Right, I'm sure they'll come back. It just takes some time."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Bella Carlisle and I talked, we both think it's best that you stay with them until your powers come back. I can't be home because I'm working on these cases which I know are a result of vampire attacks. But I still have to work them, and your vulnerable to any attack. At least with Carlisle and his family you'll be safe."

"Dad their vampires too." Bella said jokingly.

"Their vegetarian though so you'll be fine. I have to get back to the station so I'll call and check up on you."

"Ok dad, be safe." Bella called out to her father.

"You know I always am bells."

"Ok let's get you started on this cast." Carlisle said.

XXX

BPOV.

"So Esme brought all of this food to cook for me?" Seriously she like brought a lot. Enough to feed an army.

"Yes she did, we all plan on taking turns cooking for you." Alice said.

"Well this should be interesting. What do you plan in cooking for me?" I asked Alice curiously.

"I was thinking about a steak dinner with a baked potato and steamed veggies."

"I like the sound of that." My mouth began to water.

"For desert I'll be making a strawberry short cake." Rose called out from the hall way.

"You know rose has never been nice to anyone outside of this family. She must really like you."

"Maybe it's because I could beat her." I said with a smirk.

"Ha!" Rose yelled out. "I like you because your good enough for my sister." Rose said as she blurred into the room. "But your not that bad."

"Same here rose. So where's the rest of the gang." I asked

"Oh they decided to take a trip to Alaska to visit our cousins. I hope they don't comeback anytime soon, because we won't get no privacy."

XXX

APOV

Bella sat in the kitchen as I cooked for her.

"Ummm Alice this smells so good." Bella said hovering over the food cooking over the stove."

"It stinks to me." Alice said scrunching up her nose. "Did you take you pain mess that Carlisle prescribed ?"

"I don't really feel no pain." I said wiggling my fingers. This instantly cause pain to shoot throughout my whole wrist. "Owwwwe."I yelled.

"I thought you felt no pain."

"I don't unless I move it."

"The food is done, I'll fix your plate and after you eat you'll take your pills." Alice said in a bossy way.

"Did I tell you how pretty that apron looks on you?" I began to say.

"Bella don't try in sweet talk your way out of taking the pills. Your taking them and that's final." Alice said in a authoritative voice.

"Fine." I said with a pout.

40 minutes later.

"Oh my god, that was great. Thank you so much Alice and Rose." The food and cake was delicious, I was so full that I thought my stomach would burst at any moment.

"Your welcome Bella." Rose said nicely.

"Hey where's Emmett." I asked.

"Oh he went hunting for Alice, he's put there looking for mountain lion for Alice."mountain lion is her favorite.

"Bella your bath is ready." Alice called out.

"Alice is bossy huh." Rose said. "But it's only because she cares. I know she can be a bit over bearing, but she loves you and she doesn't want anything to happen to you." Rose said. "And if I where you I would get to moving before she comes down." Rose said while laughing.

"What about the dishes." I said

"Don't worry about that, I got it covered." Without saying another word I began to make my way towards Alice's room. She had these black silk pajamas laid out that she brought for me during one of her mall trips.

I went into the bathroom where Alice was waiting for me. She sat on the toilet towel and loofa in hand.

"Are you ready." She asked.

"I'm more ready than I'll ever be. It wouldn't be so bad if you joined me." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, not a chance. I'm only helping you and that's it." Alice said with a stern voice.

In the end I ended up mostly bathing myself, Alice acted like I would break any minute, she was too afraid that she would end up hurting me. She did however help me get dressed.

"Ok now, Carlisle said that you should take these pain killers. They may put you to sleep."

"I don't wanna Alice." I whined.

"But your gonna, for a seventeen year old you could be quite the child."

"Fine." I huffed. "Within seconds Alice had a glass of water and 2 pills in hand. I took them out of her hand put them in my mouth and gulped them down with the water.

"Bella lemme see if you swallowed them." Alice said glaring at me. She looked so sexy when she got all stern and shit. After staring her down for a few seconds I decided to give in and open my mouth showing her that I did in fact swallow the pills.

"Good, I don't want you to be in any type of pain." She said as her eyes softened. "I wish there was something that I could do to fix your broken wrist." A small smile played on my lips.

"How about a kiss, I haven't kissed you all day. I think I'm going through withdrawal from not kissing you."

"Maybe that explains why you've been cranky." Alice Said while lightly kissing my cheek.

"Maybe. How about one on the lips."

"I'll think about it." Alice said as she got off the bed and walked into her closet." It's getting late, you have to get some rest for school tomorrow." I started to feel a little drowsy. Alice emerged from her closet in some short shorts and a belly cut tank top with no bra on. She came over to the bed and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"There you go." She began to snuggle as close a possible without hurting my wrist, I tangled my legs with hers. I loved how her cold limbs felt on me for some reason it always put me to sleep.

"Good night my Alice."

"Good night my Bella."

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

I would have gotten this chapter out sooner but last night I went and saw The hunger games: Catching fire. It was the best movie I saw all year!

So I have no clue as to what I'm  
going to do with this story, I know that it may be about 40 chapters. I also have another Bellalice fan fiction that I have in mind with my 2 favorite characters, it also will be a completely human story. So look out for that one.

Also I'm not adding the wolves into the story because I feel that Bella being a hunter is enough. Oh and another thing I now have 60 followers! I would have never thought that.

Chapter 9.

BPOV

I've been miserable these last couple of weeks, I feel helpless.

"Bella you are so mopey these days, cheer up."

"Bonnie you don't know how it feels to be so helpless and useless."

"Bella in due time you will have your powers back.

"It's so frustrating." Like seriously, my girlfriend won't make out with me because she's afraid of hurting me.

"You must miss Alice." Bonnie said with a knowing smile.

"Well yea, she's gone all night and we only see each other in school. And wait here's the kicker, I'm staying with her at her house until my stupid wrist heals!" It feels good to let that out.

"Well she's worried and since your out of commission, she has to patrol. With Rose and Emmett, not only that but the others are coming back soon so you will have your Alice back." I missed her sadly enough.

"But Bonnie isn't there something you can do about this." I said pointing to my wrist.

"Nope, it has to heal the normal way." Bonnie said looking down at her notebook as she continued her English paper. Seconds later my phone rung. I quickly checked it with my good hand.

"Bonnie Alice said it's alright for me to come back now." I was happy.

The ride back to the Cullen house was quick, Bonnie drove just as fast as Alice did. Once in front of the house Bonnie honked her horn signaling for Alice to come out. Alice wasn't taking any chances. She was very much over protective of me.

With in seconds Alice came gliding out of the door and opened my car door for me.

"I've missed you." She said with a beaming smile.

"Me to." I said grinning.

"You know the two of you can take that inside." Bonnie said smiling at us.

"Thank you Bonnie." Alice said.

"You don't have to thank me, just please spend some time with the poor girl. All she talks about is not being able to spend as much time with you." Alice looked at me with a soft smile.

"Will do Bonnie. Same time tomorrow right." I already knew they where talking about me being babysat.

"You know it. I'll call you about the whole cure thing I'm still working on it."

"Thanks Bonnie I appreciate it. And we have to talk about our shopping trip that we must take."

"That's the first thing I wanna do when Bella gets better." These two have gotten extremely close. I like it Alice has friends but I've never seen her like this with anyone. Except for her family and me of course.

"Ok Al I'll call you in a bit." Bonnie said pulling off.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me inside.

"What smells so good." I asked

"Oh that's dinner, Emmett decided he wanted to make pasta for you."

"It smells great."

"Thanks Bell." Emmett said calling from the kitchen.

"Now are you going to tell me how the patrol went?" I asked eyeing Alice.

"Fine, killed 2 vamps." She kept her answer short and to the point.

"There's stuff your not telling me." I knew when Alice was lying, she didn't make eye contact when she lied.

"No that's everything babe, you need to not worry."

"How can I not, I can't do nothing to help. It is my job to kill them you know."

"I know but you have to sit right and worry about you safety. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know I just wish-"

"Isn't your hunters ball coming up this weekend. You still didn't get fitted for your new pant suit." I completely forgot about that.

"I forgot, we can go tomorrow because I know you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Your right, I'll call Bonnie and tell her to come along with us to Port Angles." Oh god tomorrow's going to be a long day.

Alice then left me to talk on the phone with Bonnie about girly stuff. I stayed downstairs and watched some tv.

"Let me guess she left you to gossip on the phone with Bonnie." Emmett said as he sat beside me.

"Yup pretty much. Where is everyone?"

"Oh their out hunting. They should be back a little later, wanna watch some basketball? The Knicks are about to come on." Now this is what I'm talking about.

"Yes put it on." Emmett turned to the game that was about to begin. He then took off to the kitchen and returned back with a tray with spaghetti and Italian meatballs and a coke."thanks Em."

"It's no problem bells." Emmett's shrugged.

45 minutes later

It was an intense game, the ref blew the whistle late in the 3rd quarter.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Both Emmett and I said at the same time. As we said it we both stood up and flailed our arms out. I ended up my broken wrist up against Emmett.

"Ow bells." He said grabbing his said. "Wait. Dude your cast broke." We both looked at the broken cast. I couldn't believe it, I wiggled my fingers without filling any pain.

In this moment I couldn't help but think about showing Alice. In the blink of an eye I opened my eyes and was in the middle of the room. Alice was nowhere in the room. Wait did I just teleport. No fucking way! I got my powers back, looking I realized the bathroom door was shut and the shower was running.

I opened the door quickly, what I saw next was a huge surprise. Alice was in a bubble bath doing something that I would never expect.

"Bella! God you could have knocked." Alice yelled. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "It's not funny, and it's completely normal." She said getting out and wrapping up in a towel.

"I just wouldn't expect you of all people playing with themselves." She looked so sexy right about now.

"Bella what happened to your cast!"

"It uh kind of broke." I said not really knowing how to explain it.

"How did it kind of break." She said looking at me.

"Like this." I said while running towards her and sweeping her off her feet.

"Your powers! Their back!" She yelled.

"Yes and now you can stop treating as if I'm made of porcelain."

"Finally now I can kiss you without being afraid of hurting you." She said leaning in and capturing my lips.

As we kissed I brought her over and laid her down on the bed. The only thing that separated us was the towel.

"Oh Bella. I wish we didn't have to stop. The others will be home soon." She said as she broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Fine but later on those lips are mine."

"Hmmmm I can't wait." She said as she dropped the towel and sexily walked away to her walk in closet.

XXX

APOV

"Dad is her hand completely healed?" I asked as he looked at the x-rays.

"Yes it's completely healed."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes, you have a clean bill of health. But I think you should take it easy, your powers may be in and out."

"You hear him Bella, take it easy."

"I will, I promise."

"Maybe I should call Bonnie and tell her." I said looking at Bella.

"How about we tell her tomorrow while we're out shopping." She threw in the shopping thing. Trying to change the subject.

"Fine, and just so you know now I'm getting you new clothes. I'll probably buy about 10 outfits for you tomorrow so be prepared." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Alice come on." She called after me.

"Nope there's nothing to talk about, I've been taking it easy because of your wrist. It's healed now so there's no excuse for not shopping. I'll be back in about an hour, I'm going to hunt."

I dashed out of the house and into the woods, I needed to feed because lately the sexual tension between Bella and I was growing more and more everyday. I'm still stuck on that one time that Charlie interrupted us, who knows where it would have went if we didn't get interrupted.

Seconds later I noticed that I began to track, the stronger the scent got the faster I ran until this huge buck came into view. Feeding from this alone could hold me for the next couple of days. I ran and swiftly took it down, draining it of all it's blood. As I drunk I began to get flashes of Bella and I dressed up, we where dancing and having fun. Then all of a sudden I saw between 10 and 15 people come in wearing long black robes with hoods. Before I could look any further I herd a sound that broke me out of my dazed state.

I turned around with my teeth showing venom flowing from my fangs. To my surprise it was a mountain lion. "You scared me there big guy." I said as if it understood me. " the animal then began to crouch down in an attacking position. "Oh you must wanna play." I said crouching down as well barring my fangs once again." Come here kitty kitty." I said taunting it.

XXX

BPOV

It felt as if it would take forever for Alice to get back. I was enjoying the time that I spent with her siblings, well Emmett and Rose that is. The others were on their way back.

"Bella I herd." Alice call frantically as she came into the room.

"At the hunters ball the volturi will come!" Woah what.

"Wait what? Did you see this happening?"

"Yes so far."

"Don't worry Alice, I'll contact the elders and tell them of this. That way we will be prepared."

"Bella do what ever it is you have to do." I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number to Maximus. Alice left the room to give me some privacy.

I explained to them everything Alice had told me, and he told me that they figured that Aro one of the leading founders of the Volturi has been planning something for decades. He also told me not to worry that the witches would take care of everything. I knew Bonnie would be in on it because she was one of the strongest witches who would be attending.

That put my mind some what at rest, years before I was born there was talk of taking down the Volturi, we learned from the witches that if one of them where killed then whoever has their venom running through their veins would die. Meaning if Aro was killed any vampire that he turned, and who ever they turned would die out. That was a hell of a good thing, the only problem is that their vampire guards had many different abilities so we wouldn't know how to go about that.

"Bella is everything alright." Alice asked in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry Alice everything will be fine." Suddenly a smell hit my nose. "You stink Al, where you wrestling with a mountain lion in the dirt again." A smirk played on her lips.

"Bella you know me so well. How about you join me in the shower so you can make sure I get fully clean." She purred.

"I would love to." I said as I gave her a devilish grin. She swayed over to the bathroom removing her clothing piece by piece until I could see her in the full nude. "Don't just stand there, hurry up and join me before I warship without you." She called out as she turned on the shower.

I began to remove my clothing with every step I took until I finally stepped in the shower with her.

XXX

Bonnie's POV

Watching Bella and Alice interact give me hope, hope that one day I find the love of my life. They fit so well together despite the major difference. They were complete opposites, Alice being very girly and Bella being a little bit on the tomboyish side. I could tell that's what Alice loved about Bella the most, she also loved that Bella was goofy and silly and could always make her laugh. In these last couple of weeks Alice and I became very close, I consider her a friend. She's also asked something of me. She wants me to try and change her into a human, she actually wants to have kids and grow old. I admire her for he grasp on life, she wants to live but not forever.

"So Bonnie are you going to be at the ball as well." Alice asked me as she helped me shop for a dress.

"Yes, my grand father and father are both members on the council. So I will be in attendance."

"That's great! Now I won't feel alone and out of place. With me being a vampire and all I don't think others would welcome me." Alice said in small voice.

"Oh please Alice, you wouldn't be the 1st. And trust me, hunters have brought even stranger mates. For instance this one hunter name Hugo brought hit mate who just so happen to be a freakin siren. You do know what a siren is right?"

"Uh well I've herd the stories about them, but I didn't think they really existed."

"Let's just say she would scare the shit out of anyone if they saw her in her true form. She was really nice though."

"What other creatures or beasts will I see?" Alice asked as curious as can be.

"There will be mermaids, ogres, ghost, lycanthropes, dwarfs,fairs, pixies, shape shifters,Centaurs, goblins and other things like that. On and plenty of humans."

"Well at least I won't be the odd one out."

"Alice you have no worries, in my opinion everyone will love you."

"I hope so, you know what kills me is how the people in forks treat me. I'm very friendly, I don't know what I did that made them not like me. They treat me like the plague."

"Alice their jealous, I've herd their thoughts. They envy you and want what you have."

"I swear people of the 21is century suck."

"Your the strangest vampire ever Alice Cullen."

"That's what makes me different." Alice said smiling.

"Finally I found the perfect dress." I said as I held up this green strapless dress with the back out.

"That color will look lovely on you. I just had a vision of you in it. Now all we need is some earrings because an up-do will look perfect on you."

"I will have to agree on that." I said looking at Alice.

XXXX  
BPOV

"Miss swan I fixed the tux as best as I can, I'm sure it will look perfect on you." The tailor said in his thick Italian accent." I will need you to try it on so I can see if I will need to make any more alterations."

"Will do Gianni. I'll be back in a few." I went into the changing room and put on the tux. It fix me perfectly showing my curves even the shirt he customized for me showed my cleavage perfectly. I walked out and stepped on the stool to show Gianni the suit.

"Ah! It fits perfect, do you like Bella." He asked me.

"I love it Gianni, it's perfect. Just the way I wanted it.

XXXX

APOV

As Bonnie and Ieft our last store I caught a vision of Bella in her tux. She looked sexy in it. Hmmmm I can't wait for Saturday night to come.

"Hey Ali Bella's right over there." Bonnie said pointing over to the store Bella just came out of.

"Bella!" I called out grabbing her attention. She immediately turned around smiling as she saw me. I mad my way over to Bella in a fast human pace.

"So I suppose you and Bonnie are done for the day?" Bella asked with a hint of hope in her eye.

"Yes we are as a matter of fact we could leave right now."

"I wouldn't mind that because I'm pretty tired." Bonnie said.

"Bella you look a little tired your self. Let's get you home so you could get some rest." I said as we all began to exit the mall.

XXXX

BPOV.

"When are you going to tell Charlie that you've gotten your powers back?" Alice asked me as she laid on top of me.

"Hmmm I guess when I get tired of you." Alice shifted and cradled her head into the crook of my neck.

"Oh please Bella you couldn't get tired of me. When I leave late at night to go hunt you pout and talk in your sleep."

"Lies, I do not talk in my sleep." I said letting out a giggle.

"Oh you don't believe me? I'll record you next time."

"I can't wait to see that." After saying that it go quiet.

"Bella I don't think I can wait any longer. I know I said I wanted to consummate our relationship when the time is right but it's getting harder and harder. Just sitting here laying in your arms is arousing me, being near you, smelling your scent, the way you look at me. All of those things drive me wild." Alice said in on breath.

"Alice I feel the same."

"So make love to me Bella." Alice said in a low voice." Show me how you feel and let me show you how I feel." I couldn't say no to her request. I wanted to make love to Alice.

"Let's do it." I husked.

Alice slowly got up and locked her door. She then began to light the many candles she had set up in her room. I always thought she had the  
For show but I guess they came in handy. She took her time lighting each and ever candle, she the. Shut off the light leaving the room candle lit. She held her hand out to me asking me with her eyes to get up and take it. I got up and made my way to the center of the room, taking her hand I pulled her into me. We stared into each others eyes as if staring into each others soul. At that point Alice pulled away from me and began to slowly undress, I did the same thing as well. In a minute we stood staring at each other as if we were seeing each other in the nude for the first time. No words where spoken, Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the bed.

As she began to lie down I followed her lead crawling on top of the small pixie.

"Your so beautiful." I whispered to her. In that moment she captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

As we kissed Alice let her cool hands roam all over my body, as she did that I took the liberty of giving her light butterfly kisses on her neck. The kisses turned into light licks, causing Alice to moan. I briefly stopped "Bella don't stop, remember we have sound proof walls." She moaned.

I quickly went back to what I was doing, I decided to travel down to her collar bone, kissing lightly. Alice began to squirm beneath be me, gradually spreading her legs so that I was now positioned comfortably between her legs. I instantly felt he wetness as my thigh grazed her core "Bella I need you." She said innocently pulling my face towards her. "I need you down here." She said as she took my hand and placed it on her dripping core. "Don't make me wait." She said.

I then began to kiss her, I kissed her from her lips down to her hips. I hovered over her taking in her scent. In the candle lit room I could see the desire in her eyes as I looked up at her. I lowered my face down to her mound, I then took one long slow lick. Taking in Alice's sweet tangy taste, I parted her slick folds and began to lightly lick on her clit. She moaned at this, spreading her legs a far as they would go. Alice in return began to move in rhythm with my tongue. She tangled her hands into my hair, grabbing and pulling me as close as she could to her center. I began to move my tongue in and out of her lapping up all the juices as it flowed out. Soon Alice began to shake and convulse, she cried out as she orgasmed uncontrollably.

She quickly pulled me up to her and kissed my lips. Her taste still fresh on my tongue, the kiss became full of want and need as our tongues battles for dominance. I took the time to slide my hand between us and slowly dipped my finger into Alice, she was tight and wet. "Bella you don't know what you do to me." She whispered. In an instant she flipped us over, she was not on top of me riding my fingers. "Baby I need more." She said as she lifted up some allowing me to add a second.

"Bella Bella Bella." Alice moaned erotically." I can smell you, I know your aroused." Indeed I was.

"I want you to feel what I felt." She said sitting up off of me and spreading my legs. "You smell so good baby." She said as she licked me.

She attacked my clit with her experienced tongue, she licked and sucked on it lightly while she then used her free hand to pump to pump in and out of me. I was thrown into a state of euphoria. "Alice I want to come with you." I said.

She looked at me and stopped, she then sat up and positioned her legs between mine comfortably. She began to move slowly, as she moved her center came into contact with mine. I've never done this before, but it felt so good. I in return began to move with her, the friction plus the wetness from both of us caused is to moan at the same time. Heated pants and moans of ecstasy filled the room. The closer we got the faster we moved, soon we both began to shake, until we couldn't take it no more. We cried out each other's name.

XXX

APOV

Should I tell her how I feel, I mean we just had the most amazing sexual experience ever.

"Baby what are you thinking." Bella asked as she pulled me closer towards her.

"Would you believe me if I said nothing."

"Ali you know you could tell me."

"Bella I don't know how to say this, and I don't want to ruin the moment that we just shared." She kissed me softly.

"Quit your rambling and say what you have to say."

"Bella I love you, and I find myself falling more and more." I said.

"Alice I feel the same, I love you too." She said looking me in my eyes.

"Really?" I asked timidly.

"Alice of course I do, I wouldn't tell you if I didn't."

"You better, or else my sisters would so kick your ass." I said with a laugh."

"Oh please like they scare me."

"Bella you look tired." I said looking at my love. "Did I wear you out."

"Oh please, I could go another round with you any day." Bella said boasting.

"Oh really, then let's. And you don't have to be so gentle, I do like it rough every now and then."

XXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been working on a new story. I am also looking for a BETA If anyone's interested just pm me

Ok so here's something that you may not understand for all my readers and that one annoying guest reviewer. For one I could have had them have an all out war and them kill the volturi at the ball, but it would have rushed everything. Two if they where busy fighting where would that leave their mates? I don't think the hunters would put their mates in danger, the volturi unlike any other vampires they have fought are different. These vampires have powers, and I had Aro walk in there just to show that they are not as guarded and protected as they think. That he can strike whenever he want, Aro is modest so he kindly went and told them that he plans on starting a war. Aro in return knows what the hunters are capable of so he's being smart about it as is the hunters. The hunters want to strategize and figure out what type of artillery Aro has, he has something on his side that allowed them to break the force field and disrupt the ball so what could it possibly be.

Today was the day of the Hunters ball, I was extremely nervous. I was already dressed and making my way over to Bonnie's. Alice was already there, she and Bonnie decided that it would be best if they got dressed together. Deciding against my motorcycle, I took Alice's car that she left at my house from the night before. She refused to let me ride my bike fearing that I would mess up my suit.

I pulled up to Bonnie's drive way parking the car, Bonnie would be teleporting us to the ball because it was in a different realm. I parked and made my way to the door. Before I could knock Bonnie was there holding the door open.

"Where is she." I asked with a smile. Alice glided into view.

"So do you like." She asked.

"I know you looked good in it the first time, but you look even better in it this time." She had her hair styled just the way I liked. In a nice neat bowl hair style,she had little make up on. She decided to put on her diamond necklace along with the bracelet. Bonnie looked nice as well she had on a green dress and her hair in a nice up do that I know Alice did.

"You look so handsome in your suit Bella, and it fits your body perfectly. I do plan on taking it off later on." She said whispering the last part in my ear.

"Only if you promise to keep your heels on."

"Then you got your self a deal."

"So are you guys ready to go." Bonnie asked.

"Lead the way." I said. Bonnie went to a blank wall and with a piece of chalk she drew an out line of a vertical rectangle, then she mumbled a couple of words and the rectangle began to illuminate light.

"The ball is right through that portal." Bonnie said. I looked over at Alice and she had a worried look on her face.

"Alice everything will be ok, there's nothing to worry about." I said as I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok let's do this." Alice said.

Bonnie went through the portal first, disappearing instantly.

"Ok let's do this." Alice said with a slight quiver in her voice.

With her hand in mine I her lead her to the portal. I stepped in pulling Alice along with me. Seconds later we where met with a huge ball room with tables covering the floor, there where huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. To the right of the room there was a huge table where the council members where seated. You could tell they where part of the council, they wore this armor and carried they swords.

"It's so beautiful." Alice stated.

"It's is, would you like a drink, they have some good elk here." I said to Alice.

" I would love that. It's been a while since I've had elk." I walked over to the caterer and grabbed a glass of elk for Alice. When I walked back I notice a guy was talking to Alice, I knew who it was instantly.

"Demetri I see you've met my girlfriend." Using the word mate was too formal.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend." He said with a sickening smirk."she is very beautiful."

"Why thank you." Alice said nicely, Demetri was a typical cocky guy, he was an ok hunter. Girls fell for his whole tall dark and handsome thing. He was a total idiot if you asked me.

"Demetri if you would excuse us, I would like to introduce my GIRLFRIEND to some people that actually matter." I said while handing Alice the glass, I wrapped my arm loosely around her waist and ushered her to some people I knew.

"Ashley." I called out." Long time no see." Ashley was one of my fellow hunters and closest friends. She had this brown Curley hair and was short and petite like Alice. She had these deep brown eyes that the guys loved so much.

"Bella. I thought you would never get here. And this must be the famous Alice that you talk about every time we talk on the phone." Ashley said extending her hand out to Alice." It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same to you." Alice said politely.

"I hope Bella's treating you right, if not you can always call me I'll give her a good talking to." Ashley said playfully.

"Please don't tell her that." I said with a laugh."she might call you if I refuse to go on one of her many shopping trips."

"Your suppose to go. Who else will carry my bags for me."

"Alice your more than capable of carrying your own bags."

"The two of you are total love birds." Ashley stated.

"Where's Finnick?." Finnick was Ashely's mate and also a werewolf.

"He's around here somewhere." Him and Ashley where complete opposites, but they adored each other.

More and more guest began to arrive at the ball, and I introduced Alice to many of the people I knew. Alice became more comfortable, she laughed and joked with the other hunters mates and she even made plans to go on shopping trips with them.

"Alice is surely a keeper." A deep voice said from behind me.

"Maximus, I figured you would make your way from the council stand." Maximus was my mentor and the youngest council member ever. He was tall with shoulder length blonde hair. He resembled thor in many ways.

"Yea you know them old farts will try and bore me to death with their politics and things of that sorts."

"Max your one of them yourself." I said nudging his side.

"Oh please 29 is not that old." He said scoffing at my comment.

"Did you tell them of Alice's vision." I asked quickly.

"Yes I did, and it's well taken care of, there's no need to worry. Aro wouldn't be foolish enough to send his finest to a hunters ball."

"Ah Isabella I've been hopping to see you."

"Michael." He's always made it rough for me during my training, it's like he had it out for me.

"So your an accomplished hunter now. How does it feel." He asked.

"No different than before."

"Isabella I've always know you would be an excellent hunter. Who knows, maybe one day you to will join the council." As if, I love hunting to much to trade it on for that.

"Who knows." I said." Maximus I'll see you later, if you will excuse me I think my date would love to dance."

I walked over to where Alice was and gently grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor.

"I had a vision of you doing this."

"I figured you would. May I have this dance my lady?"

"Of course you can." As Alice and I danced other couples began to join in. I honestly never was the type to do such a thing. But with Alice it's different, she makes me all mushy." Seconds later Alice went limp in my arms. I don't know what happened next, all I know was that there was a huge hole blown into the wall. I quickly swooped Alice up into my arms and held her close. "The V-vultori." She said in a whisper. I quickly ran with her in my arms and grabbed her some blood. Sometimes when her visions are strong they drain her. She quickly gulped down the blood regaining her strength a little bit.

All of this took less than a minute for me, so when I finally looked up there was a group of black hooded figures that made their way into the ball. They approached the hunters table, with the one in the middle taking off his hood.

"Aro you have some nerve showing up in a room full of hunters. Do you want to lose your life." Michael said.

"See there Michael that won't happen. I'm here just to declare war, I just wanted to let you know in person."

"Is this a joke." Maxmius said.

"No I'm not trying to be funny." Aro said plainly. "Sorry for interrupting your little party, I'll let you all get back to it." Aro said turning around while the rest of the hooded figures paved a way for him. Once Aro reached the front they all glided out.

"Are you fucking kidding me." I herd Bonnie hiss."how did they manage to get here? Something isn't right."

"Something isn't, do you think they have a dark witch working with them."

"I hope not bells, because then we would have a huge problem on our hands."

"Attention everyone I declare that we end this ball. We have to have a meeting to discuss everything that has went on. So all of the hunters I will need you to escort you mates home and arrive back within the hour." Michael said.

"Alice I have to get you home. I think I can teleport us back if I concentrate good enough."

"Is there really going to be a war." Alice asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"I believe so, but you have nothing to worry about. Now hold on tight I'm about to teleport now." I concentrated as best as I can. I envisioned Alice's room, in the blink of an eye we we're standing in the middle of Alice's room.

"What the! Where the hell did you come from." Emmett yelled.

"She can teleport you doofus." Alice said while smacking him in the head."and what did I tell you about being in my room?"

"I'm sorry but I needed that stupid DVD that you told rose about. Now I have to sit and watch the notebook with her." Emmett said huffing.

"Em it will all be worth it in the end." I said smirking at him.

"Don't encourage him Bells." Alice said hitting me in the arm.

"I'm just saying."

"Ok I'll leave you two to it then." Emmett said dashing out.

"Are you gonna be ok going back." Alice asked me.

"Yes I'll be fine, don't worry about it. As soon as I'm done there I'll come back ok?" I said as I looked in her eyes.

"Ok and please be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything where to happen to you."

"Baby you don't have to worry, have you forgotten what I am capable of."

"I know but I still worry."

"Don't ok, I'll be back before you know it." I said as captured her lips. Before she could even open her eyes I teleported out. I quickly put on my. Armor and grabbed my diamond blade. My armor consisted diamond coated body armor that was spell bound making it unbreakable. It was light weight so it was very easy to move in. After making sure I had everything that I needed I closed my eyes and began to focus on the place I needed to be. It might of took a moment but I finally teleported to the room that was now set up with a long table that was face against the elders. One by one the we all took our seats, by the way it looks this was going to be a long night.


End file.
